During and After Those 19 Years
by drphil01
Summary: What happened after the second war? JK does not give us a great deal of information, so I have taken the liberty of speculating what happened. A mix of post hogwarts and next generation story. Some relationships are involved as well.
1. THE DAY AFTER THE WAR

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is the brilliant work of Rowling. I only own this part of the story, and may borrow some of Rowling's last chapter in the book or scene in the movie if needed. In other words, please don't sue me

Warning: There may be some slight language and adult themes.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 1 – THE DAY AFTER THE WAR**

When everyone was recovering after the defeat of Voldemort, there was no one happier than Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione. They were known as the Golden Trio during their seven years at Hogwarts, especially during that last year when they went off hunting and destroying Horcruxes at Dumbledore's orders. Things were a little shaken after the loss of many students and professors, including Snape. Harry saw Snape in a different light after seeing his memories before giving himself up to Voldemort. Hogwarts was in great need of repairs, and those who remained helped repair the whole castle. Harry felt pretty good after defeating Voldemort because he had lots of things to gain, and the most important thing that he had is love. The love that his mother had for him, giving herself up, the love that Ginny has for him, he certainly realised this, and the closeness of his two friends who stayed with him since practically the first day, seven years ago.

Harry saw a lot of students and staff the day after the war, and went to them and consoled them. Hagrid hugged him and said, "Blimey 'Arry, I thought ya was dead. Ya sure scared everyone, but great work." Harry thanked Hagrid and went to the other students.

He saw Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Quidditch trio, and went over to them. When they saw him, they ran to him and hugged him and cried. Harry said, "Don't worry girls, it's all over. The tosser won't come back anymore. We really need to catch up later." They nodded at that, and smiled at the reference to Voldemort being a tosser. The next people he saw were some professors – Slughorn, Sprout, Trelawey, he even saw Abeford Dumbledore. They smiled at him and congratulated him on a brilliant fight. As Harry went further, he saw Cho Chang with Cedric (yes, Cedric didn't die, but that's my story) and they both smiled and winked at him. Further on, he saw the Patil twins and Lavender Brown and they too hugged him and thanked him. When he got to the Slytherins, they just nodded at him and he heard a few congratulations from them. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott also hugged him and thanked him for saving the world.

The only worry after the war was that there were still some death eaters lurking around. Sure they got away from the dark tosser, but they were still there and had to be dealt with. We know from the movie that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy took Draco and ran off, and it will be interesting to see them return to Hogwarts and the interactions and reactions from everyone, including McGonagall, now the Headmistress at the school. Bellatrix LeStrange was killed, thanks to Molly Weasley protecting her children.

On another note, Harry sent a message to his aunt and uncle, and Dudley, saying that the war was over and they could go back to Privet Drive anytime they wished to do so. Petunia and Dudley certainly had plans to catch up with Harry and speak to him about many important things, but Vernon did not wish to see the 'boy.' While in hiding, his aunt and cousin saw Harry in a different light and felt sorry for all that he had to go through, and were grateful that he could provide protection for them. Only Vernon chose not to see Harry in that light, but could things change and be different? Only time will tell.

Back at Hogwarts, headmistress McGonagall asked Harry to make a speech after the castle is repaired, for the next generation of students. Harry agreed, but first had to speak with Ginny and the Weasley family to sort things out. After his story and the backup from Ron and Hermione, Ginny was very accepting, but was still upset because she was left out. However, everyone in the Weasley family saw that Harry and Ginny loved each other so much more than life itself, and were accepting that one day, their daughter and sister will marry the famous Harry Potter. On another note, Ron and Hermione admitted their love for one another, and even though they still argue and fight, they got over their differences and also want to marry each other. Everyone was very happy, including Bill and Fleur, who were together and loved each other. Even Fleur got to love Ron Weasley and she still remembers that Ron helped to save her sister Gabrielle during the tri-wizard tournament.

In no time, the castle was fully repaired and the dining hall was back to normal, minus a lot of students and staff. McGonagall made the first speech that she will take over as headmistress at Hogwarts, but still misses Dumbledore, so does everyone. She asked the hall to remain silent for Harry Potter to make a speech. Harry rose up, followed by a cheer from the students. He said, "Professors and friends, I know it has been a long few years with Voldemort on the rise. You may be wondering where I was during all of last year. I witnessed the murder of Professor Dumbledore, but before he died he gave me the task to look for Horcruxes that Voldemort created. Upon destroying them, it will be a matter of time before he dies. Now a Horcrux is an item that links the soul, but using very dark magic. When Voldemort was a student like us, he was known as Tom Riddle, and he put some dark magic in the items that are now destroyed. Once the dark magic is in the item, the person becomes very powerful, but is also very dark. I was the Horcrux that he never meant to make. When Tom killed my mother, part of him came to me, that is why I survived the killing curse. I am not proud of this, it has been so hard and difficult for me to cope with all that. When you all thought that I was dead, it was the Horcrux in me that Voldemort killed, and I felt that he too got weaker. This is also why I could talk to snakes and hear the basilisk in the chamber of secrets five years ago. This is why I was able to hear him, and feel where he is, and what he is up to. The last Horcrux was the snake that he had, and thanks to Neville, that is no longer. It was going to kill Ron and Hermione. But now, that is all gone, and we need to move on, make friends and rebuild our lives for the next generation – our children. We also remember those who died before and during the war. Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen. Severus Snape, the bravest man that I have known to stand up to the dark bastard. Yes, you heard, professor Snape killed Dumbledore, but this was discussed between them when I was born. I saw the memory that Snape gave me, and for that, we should honour him. I also owe a huge debt to Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. She is the one who told Voldemort that I was dead when in fact, I was still alive. She knew that I was alive, but I think that deep down, she also wanted this tosser dead" Harry told everyone about the memory, and about Narcissa and the students and staff all cheered after his speech.

McGonagall went up to Harry and hugged him, thanking him for his bravery and courage, and for saving the world. There was a good time for crying and for happiness now that the war is over. There will be good times ahead. McGonagall then went up and said, "Students and staff, it has been a long year. The staff and I had a discussion, and all students from years 4 and above will repeat the year as examinations have been cancelled." McGonagall went to Ginny Weasley and told her that she can be in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny squealed at that and hugged her professor.

As the students were on their way home for the summer, some of the Slytherin students went up to Harry. Pansy felt sorry and said, "Hey, Harry, I am really sorry for what you had to go through, and you didn't need my dumb arse comments against you. I had no idea what you went through, and the war has really changed me. I don't expect you to forgive me now, but I hope we can be friends later."

Harry nodded and said, "Pansy, I believe people can change for the better. I'm willing to give you and your friends a chance. I also think that Draco and his parents have changed." Pansy hugged him, and a few other Slytherins, like Marcus Flint, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode also thanked Harry for what he did and were sorry for what he had to go through. Harry said, "See you all again in the new school year?" They all nodded.

It was time for the students to board the Hogwarts Express back to London. Harry went with his girlfriend Ginny, and Ron with Hermione, in a compartment. They were greeted by Neville and Luna, who also seem to be a couple. They all chatted together and were wondering what the coming year will bring. Harry was thinking about his aunt and cousin and was nervous to meet them. However, he will stay at the Burrow with the Weasleys and will take his friends to meet his so-called family. Everyone was very tired, and went to bed early to catch up on much needed sleep. Arthur and Molly agreed for Harry to be in the same room with Ginny, and Ron with Hermione, but they were too tired to do anything, except to kiss each other goodnight.


	2. HOW PEOPLE CHANGED

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the story plot.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 2 – HOW PEOPLE CHANGED DURING AND AFTER THE WAR**

We need to get back to the story of how Draco and his parents changed during and after the war. Draco was back at Malfoy manor with his parents, who were pondering over the consequences of what they did and how they treated some of the students, notably Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They owe an apology to everyone, and were thinking of turning themselves in. When Draco was changing his clothes, he suddenly realised that the dark mark was gone and quickly ran to his parents. "MOTHER! FATHER! Look! The dark mark disappeared! Could it mean that the dark lord is gone?"

His parents were stunned and checked Draco's arms, and they checked their arms, and true to the fact, the mark was gone from their arms. It was all pure skin. Narcissa smiled and said, "Yes, it's over. I knew that Harry would get rid of that tosser! I don't know why we followed the bastard in the first place!"

Lucius replied, "He was going to kill us. You know he always wants everything for him, and no one else, that selfish bastard! I think we need to turn ourselves in and tell the ministry the story. We need Harry and the Weasleys, along with the Granger girl to be present."

Narcissa said, "We agree with that, Lucius. I hope the ministry will be lenient on us and Draco as well."

Draco went to his parents and said in a slow, soft voice, "I need to apologise to Potter, Granger and Weasleys as soon as possible, preferably immediately." And with that, the Malfoys sent a letter to the ministry saying that they want to turn themselves in and be given a fair trial. In no time, the ministry sent back to the Malfoys and agreed for a time and date.

In the muggle world of London at number 4 Privet Drive, the Dursleys were unpacking and pondering over the past year. Vernon was just glad to get away from those 'freaks' but Petunia and Dudley had other things on their minds. They had to write to Harry, but they just did not know how to get the letter to him. Of-course! They realised the people they were with were magical people, and they gave Dudley their details if he needed to contact them. Dudley asked his mother, and Petunia said, "Yes, Dudders, we can ask them to send this letter to Harry. I will write one, and you can write one too, if you want."

The letter that Dudley wrote was very simple.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you hate me for all the things I did to you, but I just want to thank you for saving us and I'm sorry for all the mean things that I said or did to you. I need to see you, to speak with you. Mother has changed also, and she is writing to you. I know it will take a long time to forget all that we did to you, but these people we were with told us about what you had to go through with Voldemort and all that. I'm sorry once again._

_Take care_

_Big D_

Petunia's letter was somewhat of more detail, going into her past with Harry's mother and her sister.

_Dear Harry,_

_I feel so embarrassed and am so sorry for what you had to go through. We were stunned when these people told us everything about you, and about the prophecy, that you were the one to kill the dark powerful wizard. My views about you and my life has changed since we were in hiding, and after we knew that we were ok to come back, I had to write to you and ask that you forgive me for being so mean to you all those years. I can't explain this all in a letter, but I need to see you and speak with you, preferably when my husband leaves to work. He hasn't been feeling very well, and the doctors diagnosed him with something that he is unlikely to recover from. If possible, I would like to bring Dudley and come and see you at your place._

_I am giving this letter to Hestia, the person I was with, from the ministry, and she will pass it on to you somehow. I really hope you receive it._

_Aunt Petunia_

When Harry read the letters, he said, "Blimey, they too have changed! I have to send them my address and have a minister accompany them to my place."

Ginny was by his side when he read the letters and said, "I'll be with you Harry. It's good that your aunt and cousin have changed."

Harry replied, "Yeah, but I don't expect much from uncle Vernon. Anyway, he is not my real uncle, which is a much less load for me."

As Harry and Ginny were speaking together and kissed each other, Arthur went to them and said, "Harry, can I have a word with you in private?"

Harry said, "Yes, Mr Weasley."

They went out. Arthur said, "Harry, first of all, I want you to call me Arthur, or dad, since one day you will marry Ginny, and you already have our blessings. We owe you a great debt for getting rid of the dark arsehole Tom Riddle. But I want to take you, Ron and Hermione and Ginny to the ministry, because you need to hear something. I think the Malfoys have changed. They are at the ministry, in custody, waiting to apologise."

Harry was stunned and replied, "Bloody hell! Well, I know people can change, tell the ministry, ok I'll come and speak with the Malfoys."

Harry sat down to write the letter to Dudley and Petunia.

_Dear aunt Petunia and Dudley (Big-D)_

_Well, those letters have taken me by surprise! I believe people can change, and am willing to meet you and listen to your story. Someone from the ministry will accompany you and bring you to where I am. I'm sorry to hear the news about uncle Vernon._

_Harry_

Harry Potter didn't know who to meet first, the Malfoys or his aunt and cousin. Since the Malfoys were ex-death eaters and turned themselves in, it was more important to hear their side of the story at the ministry. He told Arthur that they need to go to the ministry immediately, and Harry and the Weasleys apparated to the ministry of magic.

At the ministry, Harry asked the person in charge to see the Malfoy family. It was fitting for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to go, as the ministry told them that the Malfoys wanted to see them first and sort out the differences and put it all behind. The Malfoys were so glad to see the Golden Trio, along with Ginny. Draco spoke up, "Hey, Potter. Look, I'm sorry about the hell that I put you all through. I owe an apology to Weasleys and Granger also. I know that you won't forgive me now, but I hope we can put our differences behind and move forward. My parents and I have changed, and we want to prove it." Draco then told them the story of how they ran off from Voldemort during the war, that they really didn't kill anyone, and that they wanted to turn themselves in. Draco told them that he wasn't proud of what he had done, and he and his parents showed their arms completely, and there was no sign of the dark mark at all. The Golden Trio and Ginny were stunned when Lucius and Narcissa explained what happened that night at the forest, and Narcissa didn't want Harry dead, and she saved his life.

Harry said, "Mrs Malfoy, I am forever grateful that you saved my life."

Narcissa replied, "I really wanted the dark tosser to die and not hurt anyone else. And you can call me Narcissa, dear." She hugged Harry much to the shock of Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Lucius also apologised and Harry assured a fair trial for them and wanted them to rebuild their lives.

Once the trial was concluded and the whole ministry listened to the stories and saw the memories, the judge suspended a five year prison sentence for Narcissa and Draco. During this time, they were not allowed to use magic and will be monitored by the ministry. They readily agreed. They were free to move around and get on with their lives. Lucius, on the other hand, because he was a death eater and responsible for the many deaths and destruction in the ministry a few years ago, and was the one interacting with Voldemort, was sentenced to Azkaban for one year, with a further six year suspension. This means that he too is not allowed to use magic during the whole time, and if he behaves in prison, the sentence can reduce to six months. The Malfoys were grateful also because of Harry's statement for Draco (he didn't give him up to Bellatrix) and Narcissa (she didn't give him up to Voldemort). After more apologies and gratefulness, Draco and his mother went back to Malfoy manor, and Harry and his friends apparated back to the Burrow, pondering over the positive change in the Malfoys. He will hear from them again, in due course.

After the trial, Kingsley, the current minister for magic, took Harry aside and said, "Harry, that was very courageous what you did, firstly with getting rid of that arsehole Voldemort and then with the Malfoys. How would you like to become an Auror? We are short of Aurors and you definitely have the experience to become one. We will give you the chance to finish your year at Hogwarts, then you can come for your training when you're ready. Generally, you need to do extra years of study, but in your case, we made a special exemption as you defeated Voldemort."

Harry replied, "Thanks, Kingsley. I will take the offer!"

Harry remembered that he had to meet with his cousin and aunt the next day, so he got a much needed rest with Ginny. Dudley and Petunia will be accompanied by someone from the ministry to take them to the Burrow. He told Arthur privately about the job offer from Kingsley and Arthur strongly recommended him to take the job, as it is very rewarding. Harry wanted to see if he can speak to Ginny, but he decided to tell her later about the job offer from Kingsley.


	3. PETUNIA AND DUDLEY'S TALES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 3 – PETUNIA AND DUDLEY'S TALES**

The next day a visitor from the ministry came to the Burrow with Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Now Petunia still had the same face and features, but Dudley looked like he lost a lot of weight and was very healthy and a good looking person. He also looks younger than his age, and is not the pestering boy or bully that we all know. So what has changed?

Harry went to meet the visitors and said, "Hi aunt Petunia, hi Big-D, blimey Dudley, you lost lots of weight! Looks good on you though."

Dudley held out his hand and replied, "Yeah mate, good to see you Harry. I lost weight because it was my decision, I don't want to look so fat like my father, and it's not healthy. By the way, sorry for being mean to you all those years Harry. From what I heard, you did extraordinary things."

At this moment, the skinny Petunia came shaking and said, "Hi Harry, it looks like you are at home, and I am so happy for you. I'm really sorry about hating you all these years, but let me explain more."

Harry replied, "I know people can change, I just witnessed it yesterday at court. Anyway I would love to hear from both of you. Would you like a drink? Tea or coffee?" After the requests, tea and coffee was prepared and Harry asked, "How is uncle Vernon?"

Dudley replied, "I'm surprised you ask about him Harry. He's ok, but could be better. Doctors tell him to do more exercise but he just grunts at that."

Harry replied, "Well, I see you are taking the doctors' advice. So how come the change? I would love to hear it all."

Dudley and Petunia told him the whole story from when they left Privet Drive until now. They told him how Harry had so much on his shoulders, and at that age he shouldn't have to worry about anything except getting himself into trouble. When the people from the ministry told them all about the Potters and the story of Voldemort, Dudley and Petunia were stunned and it was then that they had a change of heart. "So basically," said Petunia, "we are indebted to you forever. It looks like your school and this ministry is also indebted to you."

After talking, Petunia took Harry aside and said, "Harry, I didn't bring this up, but basically I never hated your mother, my sister. I was jealous and I also wanted that letter and have the chance to learn magic. I knew I had to talk to this Dumbledore person, but it was too late. My pride got the better of me. I never really hated you either, I just had to go along with my husband, but now I don't know how much longer Vernon will survive. He is on and off every day, and the doctors say that it's a matter of time before he passes."

She sniffed at that, and Harry consoled her and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Petunia replied, "I won't feel that much loss, after all, he acted rather ungrateful and hasn't changed at all. I just don't want Dudley to end up like him."

Harry thanked his aunt for opening up to him and said, "Ok, can we put the past behind our backs and move forward?"

Petunia replied, "Yes, of-course we can."

They hugged to seal the deal. Harry said, "I am planning to marry Ginny, my girlfriend, in a few years' time. You and Dudley are both invited. If uncle Vernon is still alive, he too is welcome, we will send you invitations."

Petunia thanked him and said, "I'm looking forward to that."

Harry went away and saw Dudley speaking with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, George and Molly. When Dudley saw Harry, he said, "Harry, can I have a word with you?"

Harry replied, "Sure Dudley."

As they spoke, Dudley said, "Listen Harry, I want to say again that I'm sorry for all I've said and done to you. When we were in hiding, the people from the ministry told us what you went through all those years. It is not fair on someone like you and your age. When the people mentioned everything that you did, I was amazed and started asking questions about your world and magic. Dad was pissed off at that, but I told him to go toss himself, I want to learn something new. So as I heard your story, I was struck and changed me heart during the many encounters that you had with this Voldemort person. He sounds like a sleazy arsehole. Anyway, when you were crying in your dreams about this Cedric person, they told me everything, and I felt so guilty and sorry for teasing you. So now I am with different people, and I don't want to be known as Big-D anymore, I told my so-called friends to go toss themselves because I want to be someone, not go behind bars for a long time as a result of harassment or bullying. To cut a long story short, it felt like only a few days for me in hiding, but to my parents it was like a few years. Mum was guilt ridden about your mother and I was ashamed about what I did all those years. I think I started to change after you saved me from those nasty creatures, those Dementors. Anyway, I want to surprise you by saying that I have a girlfriend, she owns a restaurant and she is, you know, a witch."

At that, Harry was stunned and said, "Well Dudley, I think that we can put the past behind us and move forward."

Dudley replied, "She told me a lot about you, and that's also when I started to change my views about you. I told her that you're my cousin and she was stunned."

Harry said, "Do your parents know that?"

He replied, "Mum knows, and she told me if I am happy, then I don't have to worry about dad. He doesn't know for obvious reasons and is still an ungrateful dick head. And yes, we can put the past behind our backs."

Harry and Dudley hugged and Harry said, "You know the saying Dud, you can choose your friends but you can't choose your family?"

He said, "Yeah mate, I know that."

Harry replied, "I know we haven't been close, but it's not too late to start."

Dudley said, "Ok I'll give it shot. By the way Harry, can I visit your school? I asked mum and she said that it's ok if I am even allowed to go. She also wants to see the school."

Harry said, "I'll see what I can do mate." And then they went back to the others and had dinner with the Weasleys. Petunia was amazed at the magic used to prepare dinner and wash up, and Dudley was just excited. Dudley had many questions about this sport that the Weasleys were talking about, Quidditch, and they tried to explain it to him in simple terms. He longed to watch a match, where he will learn more.

After dinner, Harry asked Arthur if it is possible that his aunt and cousin visit Hogwarts to see what it is like.

Arthur asked, "Are you sure Harry?"

He replied, "Yes, I don't think they will tell anyone, and it's not like that my uncle will believe them anyway." Arthur said that he will arrange something.


	4. RETURN TO HOGWARTS

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

**CHAPTER 4 – RETURN TO HOGWARTS**

All too soon, it was time for the Golden Trio, along with Ginny, to return to Hogwarts. They found themselves at the very familiar Kings Cross Station on September 1st. It was the chance for Dudley and Petunia to see platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express. They were both amazed that they even walked through a wall to find themselves at the Hogwarts Express. After saying the goodbyes, Harry and his friends went into the compartment followed by Neville and Luna. Harry told them all about the Malfoys, and his cousin and aunt and how the people have changed for the better.

As they were speaking, the compartment opened and there stood Draco and Pansy, but not proud and arrogant. They smiled and Pansy said, "Harry I heard what you did at the ministry and I wanted to thank you. We promise not to be so rude and we want to prove that we have changed." At that, she went and hugged Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and just held out her hands to Ron and Neville.

Draco said to Neville, "Hey mate, that was bloody brilliant that day you stood up to that arsehole Voldemort. I was shocked. You really do have Slytherin traits, and in a good way."

They all had a good laugh at that and Pansy asked, "Did you really kill that snake?"

Neville said, "Yes, with the Sword of Gryffindor. I think Dumbledore put that sword in the hat and meant for me to use it and kill that bloody snake."

Draco then held out his hands to the others and when he got to Hermione, he said, "I'm sorry for being so mean and bullying you all those years, Hermione. I just hope that we can move forward. Sorry to you too Ron, and Ginny, and Luna, you are still loony but in the nicest way." Luna smiled and everyone laughed and had a good time.

At Hogsmead, there was the all familiar face of Hagrid calling the first years. Hagrid was stunned to see Draco and Pansy with harry and his friends. He said, "Allo 'Arry, back at school are ya?"

Draco went up to Hagrid and said politely, "Hello Hagrid. Sorry for being a dumb arse to you. You're a cool gamekeeper."

Hagrid was shocked and said, "Well, I know people change, and glad that you did Draco, and Pansy."

After greeting Hagrid, they made their way to the castle to be greeted by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Professor McGonagall was so glad to see the Golden Trio, and when everyone went into the hall, after the sorting hat, McGonagall made the normal announcements about the forbidden forest and third floor. She then said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We know that last year was very dark, but we owe our lives to Harry Potter and his friends, especially Neville Longbottom for standing up to Voldemort the tosser, and killing his snake."

The whole room cheered for the Golden Trio and for Neville, even the Slytherin table cheered. She went on, "We are glad to welcome Draco Malfoy and his friends, who have certainly changed for the better. I introduce Draco as the Head Boy of the school." Draco was so teary but did his duty and stood up to the cheers of everyone. McGonagall said, "Let me introduce to you the Head Girl – Hermione Granger!" There was a loud applause, even Ron cheered, and Hermione stood up and waved at the crowd. The Slytherins even cheered for Hermione. It will be a different year, but Ron kindly warned Hermione not to get too close to Draco. Hermione laughed it off and told him not to get too close to any girl. McGonagall continued, "Over the past years, we had some bogey and hokey defence against the dark arts teachers. However, this year, and hopefully for the long term, I will introduce two very special teachers who had lots of experience with dark arts and enemy. These two special teachers have also studied at Hogwarts and have been around before all of you were even born. Let me introduce professor Remus Lupin and professor Sirius Black!" The students cheered and McGonagall said, "Yes, Sirius Black was unfairly accused and went to Azkaban without a trial for a suspected murder. However, he did not commit any murder, and courtesy of Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew, an old friend of theirs, betrayed James Potter to Voldemort, and turned into a rat and framed Sirius for the murder. Pettigrew was later caught and confessed everything in the trial and was sent to Azkaban as a convicted death eater. Sirius was later compensated."

After dinner and the announcements, Harry went up to McGonagall and she hugged him and said, "Welcome back Harry. When we are together, you can call me Minerva."

Harry told her about the Auror job that Kingsley offered, and she strongly recommended that he take the job. He said, "Arthur Weasley also said the same to me."

Minvera smiled and said, "How are things with you and Ginny?"

Harry replied, "Very well, professor. I couldn't be happier. That was a surprise, Draco as Head Boy."

Minerva replied, "I thought to give him a chance to amend."

Harry said, "Can I see you in your office for a moment Minerva?"

She replied, "Sure Harry." After Harry greeted Sirius and Lupin and hugged them, he followed the headmistress. "What is it, Harry?" she asked, when they were in the office.

Harry looked at the portraits of the previous headmasters but found something missing. He replied, "There is something missing with the portraits, Minerva."

She was clueless and said, "I think everything is in order, Harry. We even put Albus Dumbledore."

Harry said, "That's just the point. I think we should put Severus Snape up."

Minerva spluttered her tea and said, "Why would we do something like that for that greasy git?" Harry put his arm around Minerva and said, "I know that he is a slimy arsehole, but he was the bravest man I ever knew, and to stand up to Voldemort, I think that he deserves recognition, even if he is an ungrateful bastard."

Minerva smiled and laughed. She hugged and kissed Harry and said, "You really have guts, don't you my man? We should set up a court hearing at the ministry tomorrow."

At the court hearing in the ministry, the judge announced the case of Severus Snape. He said to Harry, "Mr Potter, you are free to speak now."

Harry spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, hear my case. Severus Snape, though he was always a greasy git, was the bravest man I have known. He stood up to Voldemort-" before he finished, he heard gasps and said, "Come on, the tosser is dead. His name is Tom Riddle, and one bright witch said, 'fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.' So I don't see a reason why we should fear to say Voldemort. As I was saying, Severus acted as a double agent, but was always on Albus Dumbledore's side. Yes, he did kill Dumbledore, but it was at Albus' request. I have the memory for you all to consider." When Harry finished, everyone saw the memory and saw Snape in a different light, after Voldemort's snake Nagini killed him.

The judge replied, "You have a strong case, Mr Potter. At your request, and after seeing the memories, we have decided to put a portrait of Severus Snape on the wall along with the former headmasters at Hogwarts." McGonagall congratulated Harry on a successful case, and they floo'd back to McGonagall's office to put Snape's portrait. Harry wanted Sirius and Lupin to see this, so they summoned the professors.

Once in order, Snape looked at Harry and said, "I don't know how you pulled that one out of your arse, Potter! I still despise you and your father, but I am thankful that you at least recognise me. Now piss off!"

As Harry was about to Speak, Sirius said, "Hey Snivillus, why don't you get a change of heart, you ungrateful bastard! Just put the past behind you and move on!"

Snape said, "You piece of shit! Well, for Lily Potter's sake I will put the past behind my back, but I don't want to see you here Sirius or you Remus!" They both roared with laughter and bagged Snape more, calling him Snivillus.

The year went by at school with Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup, thanks to Harry's seeker skills and good captaincy. Ravenclaw came second in the Quidditch, Slytherin third and Hufflepuff last. Draco congratulated the Gryffindor team, which was unusual, and the rest of Slytherins also bravely congratulated Harry and the team for winning. It was time to go back after the seventh year and for the students to go to their jobs, or look for jobs. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet looked after the Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor. You see, Katie and Alicia are lovers, and they also shared some fun times with the beautiful Angelina Johnson, but Angelina told them that she is moving on with George Weasley, but still loves the two girls and thanked them for the times they shared. Both Katie and Alicia are in a strong relationship together.

Harry got outstanding in all but two subjects, Hermione got outstanding in everything and Ron got a few outstanding, but passed all his subjects. Immediately after the results, Harry was back at the ministry and straight after the interview, he got the job as an Auror. Kingsley told him that in a few years, he will become head of the Auror department. It surprised Harry to see that Draco also became an Auror, and Susan Bones followed in her aunt's steps, along with Hannah Abbott. Harry realised that he and Draco were a team, and they would be a formidable team in many years to come. Susan and Hannah were also a team so that way they can be together and spice up their relationship even more. You see, Susan and Hannah are lovers. Susan came out to her aunt, and her aunt was so glad and accepting. Harry welcomed the fact that he will work with Draco, and during breaks, he showed Draco some muggle places in London, and Draco opened up to him about many things in the life of the Malfoys. Draco and his parents were finished with the pure-blood nonsense theory that Voldemort came up with.

**P.S. I decided to make Katie and Alicia as lovers, a bit of twist in the story. The same goes for Susan and Hannah. What are your thoughts?**


	5. REVELATIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred, Cedric, Remus, Tonks and Colin would not have died :)

**CHAPTER 5 – REVELATIONS AND INVITATIONS**

About six years later, there was great joy at the Weasley home. Actually, it was a trio of joy. Harry proposed to Ginny, which she so gladly accepted and they shared a passionate kiss in front of the family. When Ginny heard all about Harry Potter as the-boy-who-lived, it was her favourite bedtime story growing up. She loved Harry Potter and wanted to marry him one day. Well, Harry showed just how much he loves and cares for her and her family when he knew that she was taken into the chamber of secrets in her first year at school. His love for her won and since then he captured her heart. After he saved Arthur and Ron, they family grew to love him more and he had their blessings to marry Ginny. Ron proposed to Hermione and she gladly accepted, and the Golden Trio now became the Golden Four, as the four of them were together in everything, even in a bit of love making. Finally, George Weasley proposed to the beautiful Angelina Johnson, and she gladly accepted and they too kissed to seal the deal. It was then that they got news from Neville that he proposed to Luna and she also accepted.

At the ministry, Draco and Harry were working together to capture the remaining death eaters. Lucius finished his prison sentence, and asked to meet Harry to give him information about the remaining mad-men and women. At the request of Harry, Kingsley brought Lucius and Narcissa to Harry's office. Lucius spoke up, "Thank you again, Mr Potter for allowing us to come. Narcissa and I have some information for you, which may be a shock. There are a few remaining death eaters and we know where they live. Crabbe and Goyle senior are still alive. They tried to contact me to bring me back on their side, but I did not reply, and we have nothing to do with them. Grimsby is also alive, along with Regulus, who is Sirius Black's brother. There is also the Pansy Parkinson's father and Marcus Flint's father. But I need to tell you this, watch out for Delores Umbridge. She is a death eater, and I think you know, that it was her who set the Dementors on you and your cousin and tried to get you expelled from Hogwarts. Beware also of Fudge. He took bribes and is still taking them from death eaters. Apparently, they think that he is still the minister for magic, and although he hasn't been seen, he is dangerous." Harry thanked Lucius and Narcissa for the information and assured that they will be safe.

After the revelations, Harry told Draco all about what his father said. Draco was stunned, and together they helped to capture the rest of the known death eaters. At the first chance, upon seeing Umbridge, Harry stunned her with a spell, rolled up her sleeves, and indeed, she had the dark mark. Everyone at the ministry was shocked, and Harry had a trial set up and used powerful potions for Umbridge to confess. Harry spoke to Umbridge and said, "You must not tell lies, Delores!" After a series of questions, Umbridge confessed to everything, including taking bribes, supporting Voldemort, setting the Dementors on Harry and his cousin, and she was sentenced to life prison in Azkaban. Next was Fudge, who was somehow captured, and he too confessed to accepting bribes and stealing from different accounts. He was also sentenced for life in Azkaban. Grimsby was captured a few days later with Crabbe and Goyle, Regulus, Parkinson and Flint, and they too confessed to following Voldemort and getting rid of the muggle-born population. They were all sentenced for life in Azkaban, given the Dementors kiss, and were carefully guarded that no one could escape. After a tiring day at the office, Harry went back to the Burrow after thanking the Malfoys for the information.

At the Borrow, Harry told everyone all that happened in the last week, and they were all stunned that Lucius Malfoy, of all the people, gave Harry all that information. I guess he wanted his family to be safe, and true to their word, they don't have the dark mark and don't have anything to do with Voldemort or his followers after Riddle was dead. Harry took Ginny aside and started making plans and invitations for their wedding. He wanted his aunt and cousin to be there, and he spoke to the family about the Malfoys. After careful consideration and a long chat, they finally agreed on the basis that the Malfoys will be constantly monitored. After speaking with Ron and Hermione, they agreed on a double wedding, so that everyone can attend the wedding of the century.

Back at Privet Drive, things have been quiet with the passing away of Vernon Dursley as a result from his serious medical health conditions. When an owl came to the house, Dudley got an envelope, opened it and read it out with Petunia:

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_Cordially invite Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with their son Dudley to the wedding of_

_Harry James Potter and_

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_To be held on 23rd June at the Burrow (our place)._

_Please reply via owl ASAP_

The second envelope was similar and read:

_Dan and Emma Granger together with_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_Cordially invite Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with their son Dudley to the wedding of_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley and_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_To be held on 23rd June at the Burrow our place)_

_Please reply via owl ASAP_

Dudley was stunned and said to his mother, "A double wedding? That would be awesome!" Petunia allowed Dudley to reply to Harry and Ron via own on the same day. Without Vernon, it was easier for them both to get on with their lives and make decisions without any hindrances.

At the Burrow, an owl came rushing with responses to the wedding invitation. When Harry picked up the response from his cousin, it read:

_Harry,_

_We are thrilled that you are going to marry Ginny. I wish you both all the very best. Mum and I are coming, but there is something you need to know. Dad passed away some months ago from a heart attack, the doctors say that his health was rapidly declining, and he doesn't have much longer to live. He also told us before his passing, to apologise to you on his behalf as he may not get the chance to speak to you himself. Things have been stable between mum and I, and I am steady with my girlfriend now. We can make decisions without dad hindering us, but we do miss him a little bit. Anyway, I'll see you at the wedding._

_Dudley_

Harry let out a tear when he read that Vernon passed away and he felt sorry for his aunt and cousin. Vernon was not exactly his uncle, but he still had to call him uncle Vernon only because he married his aunt. When he told Ginny the news, she comforted him and they shared a passionate kiss.

Ron and Hermione received positive responses, and a response from the Malfoys came, saying that they would love to be at the wedding and agree to the conditions that they will be monitored. Kingsley, the minister for magic, will conduct the ceremony and have the Golden Four married and issue a certificate. The headmistress, professor McGonagall also responded with a huge YES, along with Hagrid. She was longing to see her three trouble makers getting married.


	6. THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 6 – THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY**

All too soon, the big day for the wedding arrived. The 23rd of June. A bright summer day at the Burrow. Guests started to arrive before the wedding, and before the ceremony, it was a full house. Harry and Ginny were excited about the big day, and Ron and Hermione were equally excited as they would share their wedding date with their loved ones also. The wedding reception would be held at Hogwarts the following day, all day, somewhere out of reach of the muggle world. Only very special people will be there. That way, the students will also attend the wedding reception and celebrations, along with the former Hogwarts students. The bridal party was set, and the best man was George Weasley, with the matron of honour his fiancée, Angelina Johnson. The other pair was Neville Longbottom with his fiancée Luna Lovegood, and Harry also asked Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang to be the third pair in the bridal party, and they graciously accepted. Harry heard the news from Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet that the two girls are really lovers and care for each other.

Now the people who attended the wedding were: Sirius Black, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall – she was delighted to see her favourite students getting married to each other. Then there was that tiny elf music director at Hogwarts (you know who I mean). Then there was Professor Sprout, Madame Pomphrey, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Horace Slughorn, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour with the girls from their school along with Madame Maxine. Then there was Victor Krum with Igor Karakoff. Then there were the Weasleys and Hermione's parents, Draco with Pansy and his parents and Cho's parents. The other attendants were former Hogwarts students – Katie Bell and her girlfriend Alicia Spinnet, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, the Patil twin sisters, Lavender Brown Crabbe was there, but looked lost as usual, Susan Bones, and also some Slytherin students, like Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Marcus Flint were ones among them. Petunia came in with Dudley, in their best clothes, and Harry felt sad as Vernon is no longer alive. He made a note to welcome his aunt and cousin, and to console them.

As Kingsley began the ceremony, and Harry looked on, he could see a very familiar looking person, the one he always wanted to see – Albus Dumbledore.

Harry thought to himself, "It can't be."

Ginny asked him what's up, and he pointed to Dumbledore, and she too saw him and was surprised. "But he's dead," she told Harry.

"I know," he replied. Then Dumbledore vanished.

After the ceremony and when the two couples kissed, everyone made their way outside to congratulate. Harry was surprised to see his aunt and cousin coming up to him first and congratulate him and Ginny with hugs. Harry comforted his aunt and cousin and said, "I am so sorry to hear about uncle Vernon."

At his sad look, Petunia hugged him and said, "Harry, don't let that upset your happiest day. We are all happy for you and thankful for what you have done."

During small talk, Harry told them that he was an Auror. When Petunia asked what that meant, he said, "It's sort of like a police, but I catch dark wizards and witches, the bad ones, and put them in a prison. It is a great job." Petunia and Dudley again congratulated him and told him that they need to catch up sometime.

Back at the front of the Burrow, were people greeted the married couples, Hagrid congratulated them with hugs; the biggest one was of-course, from Harry. Then Minerva came and hugged her former students who were now married to each other. After all, Ron and Hermione had been with Harry right from the very beginning in book one. No wonder they decided to get married on the same date and at the same time. Before the wedding, Harry offered that they all go on their honeymoon together, and come back to Grimmauld Place. They readily agreed. Draco and Pansy hugged and congratulated the married couples. Lucius only stretched out his hand and shook the four of them. He is not the hugging type of person. However, Narcissa hugged the couples and gave them her congratulations. Draco told them that they would be invited to his wedding when the time times. After all the formalities and congratulations, the married couples with the bridal party went off into the muggle limousine to Kings Cross to board the Hogwarts Express. This was a special train for weddings involving magic people and former Hogwarts students.

On the train, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had a compartment of their own to which they would be able to enjoy pleasuring and loving each other, just the four of them. Harry and Hermione would pair up and Ron and Ginny would pair up together. It's not like this is their first time together, they have experienced and pleasured each other's bodies before. Ginny then would explore with Hermione, as they have done on numerous occasions. Then Harry would be with Ginny and Ron with Hermione. The bridal party was also in another compartment enjoying each other's company. Neville and Luna wanted to set a date for their wedding, and George and Angelina were kissing and speaking about a wedding date. They were all speaking with Cedric and Cho, and the two former Ravenclaw students decided to get married as well.

When the people got out of the train, Hagrid was there to greet them as usual and take them to the castle, where the wedding party was to be held. Both Harry and Luna saw the kestrels, those strange horses pulling the carriages. No one else was able to see them, as they have not seen any of their loved ones die. Harry and Luna held hands, consoling each other, when they remembered seeing the tragic events. This trip to Hogwarts would be a joyous occasion, and no more fear of dark forces outside trying to get in. All the Dementors were in Azkaban and stayed there, and were under the control of the ministry of magic. Once inside Hogwarts, the same old keeper, Filch, just mumbled as he greeted them. In the main hall, where the feasts were, headless Nick was there to greet and congratulate them, and Myrtle made her way out of that bathroom to greet Harry and thank him for destroying the dark forces. Peeves was flying between the people as usual and happy as he could be.

Then Minerva tapped the glass to make the announcement that everyone was gathered to see a famous and historic wedding feast at Hogwarts, such as has never before seen, and that all who witness this are very lucky people to be still alive. She said, "Before the party, I would like to mention that Neville Longbottom is my deputy, head of Gryffindor house and will continue teaching Herbology in the new school year. Cho Chang will be head of Ravenclaw and will teach Charms. Justin Fletchley will be head of Hufflepuff and teach Arithmacy. Finally, the head of Slytherin house will be Daphne Greengrass, and she will teach the subject History of Magic. We also welcome back professors Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Let the party begin!" There was a loud cheer and applause.

The party went on all day long, which happy and cheering faces. Arthur and Molly were chatting with Lucius and Narcissa, to the astonishment of some, but to the delight of others, like Hagrid and Minerva. They could not wait to see the day that this scene is happening. There was Madame Maxine next to Hagrid, and they too were dancing at the music in the party. Bill and Fleur were dancing and enjoying their time together. Ron was eating, as always, until Hermione took him and they danced close to each other. Harry and Ginny were holding each other and kissing, necking passionately. The bridal party then danced together and enjoyed each other's presence. No one could be happier as the night came to an end and everyone went back to their regular daily lives. The wedded couples enjoyed their honeymoon together and made passionate love together.

**P.S. I forgot to mention that I made Sirius Black alive. This is what I would have done if I was allowed to publish this story in the form of a book. However, that is impossible, yeah we all know. **


	7. THE NEXT GENERATION

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 7 – THE NEXT GENERATION**

We now pick up the story about the next generation. Harry Potter became the head of the Auror department, and Draco his deputy. They still work together in harmony and get along well with each other. The dark past is now behind them both. Harry has three children. The first is James Sirius Potter. When he went to Hogwarts, the sorting hat surprisingly put him in Ravenclaw. This was a surprise to Harry and Ginny, but houses don't matter now, what matters is the person to prove himself or herself. James made many friends and loved the classes, especially History of Magic, and learning about what his father did all those years back. The coming year will be James' second year. The second son is called Albus Severus Potter, and he will start his first year, and is nervous. Harry also has a daughter and named her Lily Minerva Potter. She will start school next year. When Harry introduced her name to McGonagall, the headmistress' jaw fell open. She hugged Lily and Harry and can't wait to teach Lily at Hogwarts. Ginny works as a reporter for Quidditch and she writes articles in the Daily Prophet, and loves her job.

Draco and Pansy married, and had a son called Scorpius Malfoy. He too will start his first year. A number of the Slytherins also married and had kids.

Ron and Hermione had children also. The first was named Rose Rowena Weasley. She will start her first year at Hogwarts. The second child is a son called Hugo Fred Weasley. He will start school next year. They had another daughter who will also start next year, and named her Helga Angelina Weasley. Angelina was so proud that Ron and Hermione's daughter was named after her.

Fred would also be proud that George married Angelina and had a daughter called Katie Alicia Weasley. She will start her first year too. Angelina told George that she loved Katie and Alicia, so if they had a daughter, she would like to call her after these names. George kissed Angelina passionately and was happy with that.

When Angelina met Katie and Alicia one day, she introduced her daughter to them. They asked, "What did you name her?"

Angelina smiled and said, "Katie Alicia Weasley."

The two girls were stunned and their jaws were about to hit the ground. They cried and hugged and both kissed Angelina on the mouth and said, "We are so proud that you named your daughter after us. We love you so much. Let's hope that she will be the next Quidditch hero. Is there a chance that we can get together for good old times' sake?"

Angelina replied, "If it won't upset your relationship, sure why not? I already spoke to George about that and he doesn't mind at all."

The next day, Angelina went to their place and the trio had a passionate time together of kissing and love. Katie and Alicia are the Quidditch prefects and coaches for Gryffindor. Angelina works with George in his shop at Hogsmeade.

Neville and Luna also married and had a daughter. They named her Rowena Helena Longbottom. She also has blonde hair, like her mother. She will start her first year at Hogwarts. Neville is deputy to McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and teaches Herbology. He is passionate about his job. Luna teaches Divination at Hogwarts.

Cedric and Cho married and had a daughter and son. They were in second year and were put in Ravenclaw. They were James Potter's friends. The daughter was named Michelle Rowena Diggory and the son named Justin Amos Diggory. Cho is still head of Ravenclaw and teaches potions, and Cedric works with his father at the ministry. Their daughter is an exact copy of Cho, and she is good friends with James. They both like each other, and both Cho and Cedric are very fond of the Potters.

**P.S. I decided to make up some names for the kids, just to have a bit of fun. What do you think?**


	8. THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 8 – THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

September the 1st came quickly, and the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 ¾ was crowded with the first year students and returning students as usual. Young Lilly was still sad and sobbing that she had to wait another year before she gets to go to Hogwarts, but Ginny consoled her and calmed her down. Young James Potter was starting his second year at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw after passing first year without any troubles. Young Albus was starting his first year, so this was all new to him. James was teasing him that he will be in Slytherin, but Harry and Ginny rebuked James and told him that there was no such thing as the best house anymore.

Albus looked up at Harry and said, "What if I am in Slytherin? I will be the only Potter in Slytherin."

Harry replied, "Albus Severus Potter, you have been named after two headmasters at Hogwarts. One of them was in Slytherin, and though he was a greasy git, he was the bravest man I have ever known. However, the sorting hat will consider your choice if you so desire that and if it means so much to you."

Albus looked up at his father and said, "Really? Will the sorting hat let me make a decision?"

Harry replied, "Yes, son. It let me make my decision. We can write to you as often as you want." Albus cheered up, and it didn't matter anymore.

Ginny then said, "James, don't forget to give our love to Neville."

James replied, "Mum, I can't give Neville love. He's a professor!"

Ginny said, "You know him, James."

He replied, "Outside of school mum. But at school, I can't give love to a professor?" They all laughed at this as they were about to board the train. However, there was something familiar about twenty feet away.

Draco waved at the Potters and Weasleys, and they saw Malfoy junior, looking exactly like Draco in his first year. They seem to have lost some contact. Draco approached Harry and said, "Scorpius will start his first year at Hogwarts. It will be something new for him, but I told him to always treat everyone equally and learn from my past mistake."

When the students went on the train, Albus, and Rose sat together in a compartment wondering what they year will hold for them.

As they were talking and holding hands, a girl came in and introduced herself as Rowena Longbottom.

The two cousins were stunned and said, "Are you Neville's daughter?"

She replied, "Yes, and also Luna's daughter."

Rose said, "You must be proud of what your father did, killing that snake Voldemort had."

She replied, "Mother told me about that. What was his name again, Moldyvart?"

Rose and Albus laughed and Rose said, "I have to say that to Uncle Harry, he will crack up." They all had a good laugh and spoke about what Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville did all those years ago.

As they were talking and laughing, a blonde boy opened their compartment and said, "Can I please come in? All the other compartments are full."

Albus replied, "Sure mate, come on in. I am Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley."

At the name of Potter, the boy said, "Wow, you're Harry Potter's son? Cool, I get to meet a Potter." Albus and Rose looked at each other and at Rowena and the boy said, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you all."

The three were stunned at the name Malfoy, but were told by their parents that the Malfoys have changed, and to try and be friendly with Draco's son. Rose held out her hand and said, "I am Ron and Hermione's daughter, and this is Rowena Longbottom."

At the mention of the name, Scorpius' jaw opened as if it fell to the ground and said, "Are you Neville's daughter?"

She replied, "Yes I am."

Scorpius held out his hands and said, "Pleasure to meet you all. I know that past for your parents with my parents was dark, and I am not proud of it, but I want to change that and put the past behind. Can we be friends?"

Albus, Rose and Rowena all said in union, "Yes, we can."

Scorpius was amazed and said, "Thanks. I don't care which house I get in. My father says that doesn't matter anymore, and we should all be civilized."

After accepting Scorpius, the four of them spoke about Hogwarts, the teachers, the history, about magic, and the highs and lows of learning.

All too soon, the train stopped at Hogsmeade and Hagrid came calling the first years. He said, "A'rite, firs' years follow me."

Albus and Rose beamed at Hagrid and said, "Hi Uncle Hagrid!"

Hagrid went red in the face and said, "Allo Albus, Rose, an' who is this young fella?"

Scorpius held out his hand and said, "Hello Hagrid, I am Scorpius Malfoy. But I'm not like my father and grandfather, I want to change and learn here, and make friends."

Hagrid shook his hand with a serious and courteous look and said, "Well, young Scorpius, your father was an ass, but he turned out alrite at the end."

Scorpius said, "I'm not proud of what father and grandfather did, but I want to put it behind me. I heard that grandfather had you sacked and sent to Azkaban. Sorry for that."

Hagrid blushed and said, "Alrite, I s'pose we can be friends. I've known people to change their ways."

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Hagrid said, "Firs' years, wait 'ere and someone will come to get ya."

While waiting, Scorpius said to his new friends, "Father thought all those years that Hagrid is a scum because that Hippogriff tried to kill him, but he said that he was wrong at the end. I think Hagrid is a fairly nice giant."

Rose and Albus beamed at that and Rose said, "Yes he is a nice fellow."

When the door to the castle opened, Hagrid said, "Here ya are, professor Longbottom, the firs' years."

Neville looked at his daughter and said, "Hello Rowena. Hello to you too, Albus, Rose, Scorpius."

They all said in chorus, "Hi professor Longbottom."

Rowena said, "Hi dad."

Neville told them, "Ok, you all stay here in a line, and when I call out your names, you will come up to the front and the sorting hat will put you in your houses. The houses are like a family, and if you behave or achieve good things, you earn points. If you misbehave, you lose points and depending on the severity of the behaviour you can get detention. Wait here while we are preparing."

While they were waiting, some first year people looked at Albus and Rose and two girls came up and said, "So it is true, Potter and Weasley have children at this school? I don't mean to be mean, but my name is Astoria Greengrass, and this is my best friend, Daphne Davis. We would like us to be friends, no matter which house we get in. Friends?"

Albus and Rose held out their hands and made more friends, and they said, "This is our friend, Scorpius Malfoy."

The girls were stunned and said, "Well, our parents have changed, so I know we can all be friends."

Scorpius said, "My parents were friends with your parents, so yes, we can be friends, but we don't want to look down on others and make the same mistakes our parents made." The girls agreed.

Neville came back and said to the first years, "We are ready now."

**P.S. Again, I made up the names of the two girls towards the end of the chapter. After all, this is fanfiction**


	9. THE SORTING HAT AND FIRST NIGHT

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 9 – THE SORTING HAT AND FIRST NIGHT**

After the song, the sorting hat was ready and sang its own song, different from the one that Harry and his friends heard. Neville called out the students by name and the girls that Rose, Albus, Scorpius and Rowena met before were sorted in Slytherin. Neville called out some names like Flint, Crabbe, Goyle and they were also in Slytherin, with a few others. Susan Bones had a cousin and Hannah had a niece and they were both put in Hufflepuff, and Justin Fletchley's son was put in Hufflepuff. A few other students were put in Ravenclaw and the Finnegan, Thomas and Patil next generation children were placed in Gryffindor.

Neville called out, "ROWENA LONGBOTTOM."

Rowena made her way to the hat, and after a minute, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Luna cheered, and Neville was a little shocked, but Ravenclaw was as good as Gryffindor. After all, his wife was a Ravenclaw student.

The next name was called, "SCORPIUS MALFOY."

The hall was silent and looked at Scorpius to see an exact copy of Draco when he was in his first year. As the blonde boy sat under the hat, he said, "Please sir, I'm not like father or grandfather, I am different. I don't want to make trouble."

The hat said, "Hmmm yes, I see you are different for the better, everyone will expect me to put you in Slytherin."

Scorpius said, "Can we change that? I really don't like the name, I won't be bad."

The hat replied, "Yes, I know Mr Malfoy. Ok, you have real talent, so better be, RAVENCLAW!" At the last shout, the room was silent, but the Ravenclaw house cheered. They know that Malfoys have changed, and the professors also cheered.

The next name was called, "ALBUS POTTER." At the sound of Potter, everyone saw the boy who was named after the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and all hoped that he will be put in their house. James his brother was in Ravenclaw. His new friend Malfoy was in Ravenclaw, that was definitely a first for a Malfoy.

As Albus approached the hat, it said, "Ah another Mr Potter. You really have talent, ambition, and qualities that will put you in all the houses."

Albus remembered his father's encounter with the hat and he said, "Please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

The hat was stunned and said, "Are you sure? Your father said this many years ago. Not Slytherin, eh? Well, ok, better be, RAVENCLAW!" The professors all cheered and the Ravenclaw table cheered, and Scorpius left a spot for Albus next to him. Albus shook hands with the students, and James patted his back and said, "Well done, bro."

The last name was called, "ROSE WEASLEY." All turned their heads and saw someone who looked like Hermione in her later years.

When she made her way and sat, the hat said, "Ah, the first Weasley of the next generation. I knew where to put the Weasleys in the past, but we can change that."

Rose said quietly, "Please sir, I want to be with my friends and cousins."

The hat replied, "Hmmm you certainly have Ravenclaw characteristics. Ok, better be, RAVENCLAW! The school cheered and the Ravenclaw table cheered, as they have the brightest students in their house. Rose shook some hands of students who were above her and the room became silent at the tap of the glass from professor McGonagall.

The headmistress made her normal speech about the forbidden forest being out of bounds, and the restricted section of the library also being out of reach. She continued, "Let me introduce the heads of houses. The head of Gryffindor is my deputy, professor Longbottom. He is also teaching Herbology. The head of Hufflepuff is professor Justin Fletchley. He is teaching Arithmacy. The head of Ravenclaw is professor Cho Chang-Diggory, and she is teaching Charms. Finally the head of Slytherin house is professor Daphne Greengrass, and she is teaching History of Magic."

All the students cheered for the heads, and there were some familiar names. When Rose looked at the Greengrass girl in Slytherin, she mouthed to her, 'Your mother?" The girl nodded her head and they exchanged smiles.

The headmistress announced that Filch has retired as caretaker, and the former professor Sprout has agreed to take on the role. McGonagall continued, "Let me now introduce our professors. The teacher of Care of magical Creatures is professor Rubeus Hagrid." Everyone cheered and clapped, and Scorpius couldn't believe that Hagrid also teaches at school. He was going to like this subject, but it will be a few years. Minerva continued, "Professors Sirius Black and Remus Lupin work together to teach defence against the dark arts. Professor Seamus Finnegan is teaching Ancient Runes. Professor Luna Lovegood-Longbottom is teaching Divination. Professor Blaise Zabini is teaching Potions. Professor Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy is teaching Astronomy. Professor Marcus Flint is teaching Flying lessons. Professor Dean Thomas is teaching Muggle Studies. Finally, I will be teaching Transfiguration. Professor Longbottom will hand out your timetables during the meal, and Quidditch practice begins after two weeks. Those in Gryffindor wishing to play, please see Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Those in Slytherin wishing to play, please see Professor Flint. Those in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, please see you heads of houses. Let the feast begin." At the movement of her hand, there was abundant food on the tables and a cheer from the students.

As Neville handed out the timetables, he reached the Ravenclaw table. He looked at the Potters, Rose, Scorpius and his daughter and said, "Well, I was shocked when the hat put you all here. I thought Gryffindor for sure, but the hat is full of surprises. Anyway, Ravenclaw is a fantastic house. After all Rowena, your mother was in Ravenclaw. And Scorpius, that was a shock, I thought for sure Slytherin for you, but the hat had other better ideas. Enjoy your year of classes."

Sirius Black decided to go to the Potter brothers and congratulate them. When he saw Scorpius, he said, "Hi there, young Scorpius. You know, my family, the whole of the Black family, were all is Slytherin, and served Voldemort. I was the only one put in Gryffindor, and I was so thankful for that. I know people can change, and I have contacted your parents and grandparents and told them not to get shocked if you were not put in Slytherin."

Scorpius held out his hands and said, "Thank you, professor Black. I read about you in the history books."

Sirius laughed and went to see James, Albus and Rose. He told them, "I owe my life to your father boys, and to your mother too, Rose. You will turn out to be one of the brightest witches I have ever known."

They beamed at him and Albus said, "I know you are my dad's godfather. I have a godmother too, she is professor McGonagall."

Sirius was stunned and said, "Ha ha, I knew your dad will pull that one out of his arse."

Cho heard this and said, "Sirius Black! Mind your language in front of the kids!" Everyone laughed.

When Sirius left, Cho looked at the Potters and Rose Weasley and said, "Welcome to my house. I thought I would never see a Potter in my house, but I was shocked in the best possible way. You know I had a small crush on your dad?"

James and Albus were stunned and said, "Yeah, he told us, and mum also. But he kept telling mum that she won his heart, so mum didn't mind that."

Cho smiled and then she went to Rose and said, "You look like someone I know from her later years, Hermione."

Rose smiled and replied, "Yes, professor, that is my mother."

Cho was surprised. She went back to James and said to him quietly, "I know you are fond of my daughter Michelle. She told me a lot about you. As I liked Harry, I am giving you my blessings, James Sirius Potter."

James was stunned and couldn't make out this conversation. He said, "I will look after her, professor."

Cho laughed and said, "I know you don't feel it now, but in a year or two, you will grow closer to each other. My husband and I like you, James. And you too Albus."

When Cho spotted Scorpius, she was stunned and said to him, "Welcome, Scorpius. You look very much like your father when he started his first year. I know people change, so I hope you won't be any trouble."

She was smiling at him all the time, and Scorpius said, "Professor, I am not proud of what father and grandfather have done, and I don't want to be like them. When they changed, they taught me all the good ways, and I am making friends. Father and grandfather used to hold this pure blood supremacy nonsense, but they told me that they were wrong and I don't want to make the same mistakes."

Cho stood silent and said to Scorpius, "Well, I guess that's why the hat put you in Ravenclaw."

After Cho welcomed the first years, professor McGonagall went up to them and said, "Well that was a nice surprise that the hat put you all in Ravenclaw. I don't know whether a Malfoy or a Weasley was in Ravenclaw, but I think that a long time before Harry Potter's parents, there was a Potter in Ravenclaw. I think that is why the hat chose Ravenclaw. As for you, Mr Malfoy," she continued smiling, "I know people change after dark times, so I believe that is why the hat put you here instead of Slytherin. I know you had an interaction with the hat. Harry Potter did that many years ago, but you will learn all of this in History. Albus Potter, can I please see you for a minute in my office? I will escort you back to the common room"

Albus stood up and said, "Sure, professor." He turned to his friends, "I'll see you all later." They nodded.

In McGonagall's office, she said to Albus, "The reason I brought you here Mr Potter is that I wanted to tell you that in case you don't know, I am your godmother. However, this does not mean that I will go easy on you. I expect excellence from you, like your father."

Albus replied, "Yes, professor, I won't let you down. I won't let dad down either."

McGonagall said, "Very good. Now I want to introduce you to someone very special. Professor Albus Dumbledore?"

The portrait of Dumbledore answered, "Yes, Minerva? What is it?" She said, "There is someone I want you to meet." She brought the boy and said, "Let me introduce Albus Severus Potter." Dumbledore was stunned and amused at the same time.

They heard a deep voice from the next portrait, "What the bloody hell?"

Minerva said, "Oh shut up Severus and mind your language in front of young Mr Potter! I am speaking to professor Dumbledore."

The portrait of Dumbledore said, "Welcome, Albus. I am so thankful and proud that you have been named after me. Your father is now the greatest wizard, and I trust that you will live up to the expectation. Now you will not have to meet the dark wizards like your father has, but the wizarding world expects you to excel. Good night, Albus Severus Potter."

The Snape portrait once again had his jaw open the whole time and said, "What the bloody hell is the meaning of this? Trust Potter to pull these names out of his arse!"

McGonagall said, "That will be enough, you ungrateful greasy haired git! Be thankful that Harry asked for your portrait to even be here! If it were up to me, I would have said to hell with that! Good night Severus!" Minerva said to Albus, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I trust that you won't be here frequently to listen to this arsehole muttering like a fool. I trust your father told you about him?"

Albus said, "Yes he did, professor."

After the encounter, McGonagall let Albus back to the Ravenclaw common room and said, "Good night Albus."

He replied, "Good night professor."


	10. LETTERS AND CLASSES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 10 – LETTERS AND CLASSES**

During the night, Albus sat up to write a letter to his parents. He wrote:

_Dear Dad and Mum and Lily,_

_So many things happened and it is only the first day here at school. Guess what? The hat put me, Cousin Rose, Rowena and Scorpius into Ravenclaw. Can you believe that? What most people couldn't believe is that a Malfoy is in Ravenclaw. But he is not like when his father came in his first year, he is a different person. We also met two Slytherin girls, Greengrass and Davis. I think you know them and they told me to say hi to you both. Guess who the head of my house is? Cho, the Chinese woman, and I think James likes her daughter and they are ok with that. I must confess that I really like Rose. Why did she have to be my cousin? Oh, and I met Sirius Black, and he told me to say hi to you both. I guess that I'm famous, because of you all. That's a great thing._

_I also went with professor McGonagall to her office and spoke to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, and he was amazed that I have been named after him. What surprised me is that Snape was shocked to hear my names, and said something about Potter pulling it out of his arse? McGonagall then shut him up, which was pretty funny. Oh, I almost forgot, on the train when we spoke with Rowena Longbottom about her dad killing the snake that Voldemort had, she called him Moldyvart! We had a good laugh, and thought that you and mum would crack up at that._

_Anyway, I have to go get some sleep now. I miss you both. Can you come and bring Lily sometime over a weekend, or during the break?_

_Bye now_

_Albus_

After writing the letter, Albus gave it to his owl and said, "Send this to mum and dad, girl."

After a good night rest, Albus woke up and went to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Before that, he saw the two Slytherin girls and said to them, "How was your night?"

They replied, "Pretty good, Albus."

He said, "I sent a letter to my parents, and told them that you both said hi."

The girls beamed at him and Scorpius came to him and teased him saying, "You found a few girlfriends, mate?"

The girls giggled when Albus went red in the face. He played it cool and said, "You want one?" It was Scorpius' turn to go red and the girls laughed.

They said, "Hey, we're all friends here. Let's take it slow and see where it leads." After breakfast and before classes, the owl mail came through and the students got their letters. Scorpius got his letters from Lucius and Draco. The letter from Lucius read:

_Scorpius,_

_SCORPIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU NOT GET SORTED IN SLYTHERIN!_

_We're only joking, I just wanted to have a bit of fun and laughs._

_Grandma and I were stunned that the hat put you in Ravenclaw. We were disappointed at first, but we got over it. However, they are good people who did not follow the dark lord and stood firm. We don't care anymore about house differences. We decided that if the hat put you there, then there has to be a reason. We can't argue with that. Anyway we hope you made friends and are staying away from trouble. Keep close to the Potters and Weasleys, but also keep contact with the Slytherins. I think this generation of children have changed._

_Good luck_

_Grandpa and grandma_

Everyone who heard that letter started laughing. No one remembers Lucius as a joking type of person.

The letter from his parents read:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Your mum and I were also shocked and stunned that you were sorted in Ravenclaw. However, we believed that they too were the right sort of people to mix with, but we don't have different opinions on people anymore. Don't look down on anyone. We don't care that you are not in Slytherin, maybe it is for the better, as father said, there is a reason the hat put you in Ravenclaw. I hope you made friends, and we hope you stay out of trouble._

_Love mum and dad_

Scorpius beamed and was so glad when he read the letters. Rose, Albus, James and Rowena said to him, "Wow, see, we knew your parents and grandparents won't disown you. They have changed." When Albus got his letter, it read:

_Dear Albus,_

_We were shocked in a good way that you were sorted in Ravenclaw. However, we think that dad's great, great, great grandfather, or some ancestor, was in Ravenclaw centuries ago. Anyway, you are among friends. We had a great laugh with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione at the name Moldyvart until we were in tears of laughter. Listen son, we know that James and Michelle (Cho's daughter) like each other, but it's no one's business, so I wouldn't go on about it. We laughed at the fact that you like Rose, and it turns out that she feels the same for you too. Take it easy anyway, but it's not wrong for cousins to 'like' and marry each other. I'm sure if you find someone else that Rose won't mind._

_We know about Cho Chang, she is an amazing girl, but I was never her boyfriend. Also, I want you to stay away from Snape's portrait, if you can help it. I know you may need to be in Minerva's office, but don't speak to Severus Snape and stay out of his way if you can._

_I am sure we can come to Hogwarts during the break or on a weekend, or even for a Quidditch match. We'll organise something. We all miss you too._

_Love, dad, mum and Lily_

It was time for classes, and Albus and Rose were in most of their classes together. The days and weeks went by, and the classes were interesting. Everyone had favourite classes and professors. Albus and Rose had Charms together with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and professor Cho was an amazing woman. She really knew how to teach and was very passionate. During one of the classes, Albus whispered to Rose, "No wonder this class is fabulous, she really is charming."

Cho heard that and smiled, and said, "Mr Potter, would you like to share with us what you said to your cousin?" He repeated it, and Cho smiled warmly. She said, "I do not condone speaking in class, even if it is good things. However I will not take points off this time, but next time if anyone speaks out of line, I won't be so lenient." The students still liked her and the fact that she is strong in character was a positive thing.

Potions class was not the best of subjects, but professor Blaise Zabini was not a git like Snape. At the start of the class, he said, "There will be no waving wands around. I do not teach magic in this class. I simply teach potions, how to make certain potions." This class was mainly with Slytherins, but everyone got on very well. As Zabini glazed over the classroom, he saw Scorpius. He looked at him and said, "Mr Malfoy, what a surprise to see you in Ravenclaw. I wonder what your parents and grandparents said about this?" However, Zabini was not like Snape, so he didn't show any favouritism.

Herbology with professor Longbottom and Gryffindor was very interesting. Neville taught about Mandrakes and different types of plants and how and when to use them. He also expected outstanding achievements from all of his students. The students liked Neville and the fact that he killed the snake of Voldemort and stood up to him made him more of a living legend.

Divination was very interesting with Luna, Neville's wife. This class featured a mix of all the houses, and Luna expects everyone from every house to sit next to someone and get along well with each other. They did not disappoint her. Unlike the previous professor, Luna knew what she was teaching and was well prepared to answer questions and help her students. Muggle Studies was also interesting with Dean Thomas. Before Dean taught the subject, he had lots of help from Hermione, Harry and Dudley (Harry's cousin). He brought in anything to do with muggles and what they use and read. Everyone was very interested, and the Slytherins saw muggles in a different and positive light. When Dean explained about digital products and wireless internet, and mobile phones, the students were amused and even some had a good laugh. Dean also had a good laugh with them at times, but didn't want it to get overboard. Needless to say, everyone loved Muggle Studies.

The class that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE loved is History. This class was taught by professor Daphne Greengrass, head of Slytherin. In this class, she started to teach the history of Hogwarts, about the founders, the marauders (Harry's father, Sirius Black, Lupin, Peter Pettigrew), and when she got to Harry and his friends, the class was very interesting. She mentioned the Golden Trio and what they went through, especially Harry. She also said that she became fond of Harry Potter. "In our school years, we hated Harry and his friends for reasons that I cannot explain. I wish we didn't hate them, because he is the one who saved our world from Voldemort. When I found out that he gave himself to the dark wizard I started to cry and resolved that I would become friends with him after the war finished. It was not fair for him to go through all of this, but he had to do it, and for that, we owe him a great deal." As she spoke, she wiped away some tears, and she continued, "Also, the legend says that he killed a 60 foot basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor and saved Ginny Weasley, who is now his wife. James and Albus, I am so proud of what your father did, something that no one else was ablt to do. However, I expect outstanding achievements from you in this class and will not be lenient. Legend also says that professor Longbottom killed the snake that was with Voldemort, with the same sword that Harry killed the basilisk. That makes him a legend as well. Before killing the snake, he also stood up to the dark wizard. When Voldemort asked for people to come forward and declare, he was so brave and went. We were all stunned, but this brilliant man had other ideas, and then when he pulled out the sword, Harry dropped down from Hagrid, and came back to life. But he was not really dead, it was a part of his soul that Voldemort created, that was dead. Now I know that Harry doesn't like this, but he is now the greatest wizard in the world." Albus and Rose had a good tear in their eyes after the story and the professor cheered them up. Everyone was crying out of joy.

One of the students raised their hands, "Professor, where is Harry now, and what does he do?" The professor replied, "I'm not sure about that dear, but we can ask his children, and confirm with professor Longbottom."

At this, James motioned for Albus to speak up, and Albus said, "My father is the head Auror at the ministry of magic. He works with Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy."

At the name, Daphne held her hands to her cheeks and said, "Well, that's good enough for me, I believe that. Now Harry and Draco were once enemies and were at each other's throats during their whole school life. The war changed everyone. Draco is married to one of my friends, and he and his parents were no longer death eaters, followers of Voldemort. Ok, class dismissed." Daphne gave the students homework and lots of quizzes about the history, and the students were all eager to finish it the same day.

The other interesting class was Transfiguration with the headmistress, Professor McGonagall. In this class, the students learned to turn animals into goblets and other objects using various spells. She was a really nice woman and was amazed at how interactive the students were, and how all the houses were mixing together. She thought, maybe the war changed so many lives for the better. That was true indeed.

The other classes were amazing as well, but the ones mentioned above were the more interesting classes, and the professors were so loved by the students. Needless to say, the favourite classes were Herbology, Transfiguration and History of Magic.


	11. CHRISTMAS BREAK AND CONFESSIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks

**CHAPTER 11 – CHRISTMAS BREAK AND CONFESSIONS**

The weeks passed by and it was time for the Christmas break. The students were glad that they had the chance to go back home and stay with their parents, if they were around. Others stayed in the castle, and other students went with their friends and met their parents and families. For James and Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley, it was time to catch up with their families together. As they were on the train, they pondered over the first part of the year, the surprises of the sorting hat, the students whose parents have changed during the second war, and the professors who were at school with their parents. James was in a compartment with Cho's children, sitting next to his girlfriend Michelle. Her brother also had a girlfriend with him, but she was in Gryffindor. Michelle and her brother were going to catch up with their father, Cedric, and Cho would be home as well, for a few days.

Albus had a lot of things on his mind as he looked out the window, as the train slowed down reaching Kings Cross Station. He had no idea how he would tell his cousin Rose about his feelings for her. How will she understand? How will she react? You see, Rose also had similar thoughts and she liked Albus in more ways than just a cousin or friend. As they were sitting next to each other, Rose thought about how she will tell Albus her feelings for him. Would he accept and understand? What if during the following years, she found someone else that was not related, and was just as charming? Will Albus accept that? You see, Albus had similar thoughts, and no one could speak up first. The reason is, Scorpius was also in the same compartment, so neither Albus or Rose could tell the other what they were feeling. Their friend will just not understand. Yet. Albus and Rose thought about how they would get to spend the Christmas break together, and with advice from their parents, privately, they will overcome the anxiety.

Meanwhile at Kings Cross Station, Harry and Ginny, with Lily, were going to pick up their children. As they were on their way to platform 9 ¾ Harry squinted, as though he saw someone familiar. A few metres away from him was his cousin Dudley. As Harry approached his cousin, Dudley stuck out his hand and said, "Hi Harry. Long time, no see? I am picking up my daughter from school. You picking up your kids too?"

Harry shook his cousin's hand and said, "Hey Dud, yeah, Gin and I are just on our way to pick up our kids. How's married life going?"

Yes, Dudley is finally married, and Harry and Ginny, with Ron and Hermione and some of Harry's friends were invited to the wedding and they had a great time. Dudley had a daughter around Lily's age. Her name was Danielle Petunia Dursley. Dudley had a great wife, and when they found out that their daughter will likely be a witch, they played it cool and did not stress. Dudley will just wait for the right moment. After small talk, Dudley said, "Harry, we would love to have you and Ginny over at our place. Mum might be there too, and we want to speak to you about something."

Harry replied, "Sure, mate. Anytime in the next few days, just give us a call." They said their goodbyes to each other and Harry and his wife and daughter made their way to pick up James and Albus.

Harry met Ron and Hermione as well and they were discussing the shocks and after marth when the hat sorted their children in Ravenclaw. Ron said, "Yeah mate, that old hat pulled this one out of his arse."

Hermione scolded him, "Watch your language in front of the kids, Ronald!" Lily and Hugo giggled at that.

When the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, Albus and Rose were very quick to spot their parents. They said goodbye to Scorpius, who also spotted his parents. Draco and Pansy saw the four parents and they smiled and nodded at them, and the four parents waved at them. Draco and Pansy went up to them and spoke with Albus and Rose and said, "We want to thank you again for showing our son that he is welcome. We had a dark past, but that is all behind us now." Ron was stunned at how the Malfoys were changed, but for Hermione's sake, and for their children, he gave the once previous enemy a chance.

The next few days were very relaxing at the Potter and Weasley homes. Harry had a few days off work, but being head Auror is a difficult job, but thankfully there were no emergencies that he had to deal with during the break. Ginny also took a few days off from reporting and commentating in Quidditch. They wanted to spend the time with James and Albus. Likewise, Ron and Hermione had a few days off until the children went back to Hogwarts. The families enjoyed the next few days together, and the parents enjoyed some time with the kids.

One day during the holiday period, Albus took the opportunity to speak to his parents about his feelings for Rose. He said to Ginny, "Mother, people may say that it could be wrong for cousins to love each other in more ways, but if we are happy and have no problem, I don't think that there is any law against that."

Ginny looked surprised at him and said, "That's true son, we know that Rose has similar feelings. It is not wrong, but you both need to take it slow because you are still children. You can express your feelings with each other, but take it slow. When I was a child, I loved hearing about Harry Potter and I made a decision in my mind to marry him one day. You can tell Rose, I think she will be delighted. Just don't go around the school telling everyone." With that, Albus thanked his parents.

Meanwhile at the Weasley home, Rose had a similar conversation with Hermione. When she told Ron, he said, "Are you mental 'Mione? I know they're cousins, but isn't that wrong?"

Hermione said, "You are so daft Ronald. No it's not wrong, the doctors just don't recommend that. But if Rose and Albus have feelings for each other, just let it happen in due course. I have known cousins to be married to each other and have a perfectly healthy life and great kids." Ron nodded and Hermione continued, "I think they should express their love and feelings for each other and take it slow, but if they find someone else who is just as perfect, there shouldn't be any disappointment, because as you say, they are cousins."

The next day, Albus and Rose got together to have a chat. Albus was the brave one to speak up, "Rosie, I don't know where to start, but I really love you in more ways than cousins normally love each other. I know we are too young, but we can take it easy and slowly. I developed these feelings for you for a very long time, maybe a few years ago, and when we went to school, I always wanted to protect you and be there for you."

Rose was blushing and very excited and hugged her cousin and said, "Al, thank you so much for having the courage to say this. I also have feelings for you, and on the train, I thought about how to say this to you."

Albus was stunned and replied, "I had the same issues on the train Rosie."

They were both glad and peaceful and Rose said, "I don't think that it is wrong, even if other people may see it wrong. There is no law, wizard or muggle law, against cousins being together and marrying. I know it's a long way off, but we can take it slow and enjoy and continue our relationship, and look out for each other. You know Al, my dad never had the courage to show mum that he loved her at school, it was only during and after the war. I'm glad you are different, in a way."

Albus said, "Rosie, there is one more thing. If any of us find someone else and we both approve, I hope there will be no disappointment."

Rose agreed, they smiled, laughed, hugged and shared an innocent few seconds kiss on the mouth to seal the deal. After the kiss Rose blushed and said, "Wow, so that's how it feels to be kissed!"

Albus replied, "Yeah, but I heard there is a lot more in kissing, but we don't need to rush."

Rose smiled and agreed, and said, "Here's to our relationship."

They hugged each other once more and Albus said, "I'm glad that's all in the open, and that our parents agree."

When James saw Albus and Rose together most of the time during the break, he said, "So are you two an item?"

Rose said, "Yeah, we are James."

He replied, "Congrats. You may know that my girlfriend is Cho's daughter, Michelle?"

Albus replied, "Yeah mate, we noticed that during the year. We hope it works out for you. Did you know that Cho had a crush dad when they were at school?" They all laughed and had a great last few days at home before going back to school.

**What do you all think of Albus and Rose relationship?**


	12. QUIDDITCH AND JOKES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 12 – QUIDDITCH AND JOKES**

All too soon it was time to start the next half of the school year. The best thing about it is that there will be a lot of Quidditch matches, now that the trials were over. Albus and Rose loved the sport, and succeeded in the tryouts and were on the Ravenclaw team. James was the seeker for Ravenclaw, and Rose was one of the keepers. Albus and Scorpius were chasers, and Justin Diggory was one of the beaters. Other students from fourth year and above in Ravenclaw filled up the team, and they had the best Ravenclaw side in centuries. The captain was a fifth year, well respected female, and the team loved her. Katie Bell and her girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet, the Gryffindor coaches, were stunned at the Ravenclaw side, whose coach was none other than the brilliant Cho Chang-Diggory. What amazed the two girls is that the Potters and Weasley girl, and a Malfoy were in Ravenclaw and not their usual houses. The girls were sure that they were going to have Potters and Weasleys on their side, but were stunned that the sorting hat had other ideas. They wondered about Lily and Hugo, and young Katie, whether they will be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The thing is when Harry Potter was at school and seeker for Gryffindor, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup in all of the five years. The side boasted some of the best players in many years – Harry Potter, the Weasley brothers, Wood, and of-course, the trio girls of Katie, Alicia and Angelina. The sixth and seventh years were marked by the return of Voldemort and the war, so the tournaments were cancelled. The next few years after the war, Quidditch was back on and the Cup had different winners each year – Slytherin won the first after the war, but the team gradually dropped. Hufflepuff was a surprise team, winning back-to-back years, Gryffindor won another six years, and Ravenclaw won plenty of Cups, so the best teams during those 19 years were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Cup finals were mostly between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, however, in between those years, Hufflepuff won twice and Slytherin made a few finals, won one and lost the rest. However, no hard feelings arose, as Slytherin also proved that they wanted to change from their dark past and get along with everyone.

Back to the present, Ravenclaw was by far the best team at Hogwarts, and represented Hogwarts in a four-way championship tournament against other continents in the wizarding world. Ravenclaw won two world tournaments. So it is now the second half of the Quidditch Cup and Ravenclaw kept to their winning ways. All too soon, the team was unbeaten, but had to fight Gryffindor in some close encounters. It seems that the teams that have Potters always win. Thankfully, there were no serious casualties, especially when Slytherin was involved. The Slytherin team had some strong players as well, notably, young Flint, and the two girls, Greengrass and Davis (Daphne and Tracey's daughters), and also Zabini's son and daughter. They were not cruel like their parents, and looked for the safety of others during the matches.

The final was due on the last day of school, and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to take their kids and see the final between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Draco and Pansy also went to support their son, who was the first Malfoy in the history of Hogwarts to play for Ravenclaw, let alone to be sorted in Ravenclaw house. Even Lucius and Narcissa went to see the game, and they were both welcomed.

Harry made his way to see Katie and Alicia, and they hugged him. Katie said, "Hi Harry, hope all is well. We were shocked that the hat put your children in Ravenclaw, but we are over it. Remember the great times we shared when we won the Cups? Ah those were the days."

They started laughing and George and his wife Angelina also went to see the final. Katie and Alicia jumped and ran to Angelina, hugged and kissed her on the mouth, and they too kissed George on the mouth. George just had his mouth wide open, but Angelina was ok with that. Young Katie was stunned and asked Angelina innocently, "Mummy, do you still love Auntie Katie and Alicia?"

Angelina laughed and said, "Honey, mummy loves Auntie Katie and Auntie Alicia very much. We make love sometimes because we were girlfriends at school before I started to love daddy. He is fine with the fact that Auntie Katie and Auntie Alicia are still close to each other and see each other at times. Those two are so dear to me, and that's why you are named Katie Alicia Weasley."

The adult Katie and Alicia hugged the young girl and kissed her and said, "We are so proud of you sweetie, that your mother named you after us. We really hope you make Gryffindor, but honestly, no pressure love." The kids took a seat next to each other in the area where the professors sat, and the adults also sat next to the professors. McGonagall sat next to Harry and his daughter Lily. She was so fond of young Lily and loved her like a mother. She could not wait to see Lily in her class. Sirius Black sat next to Lupin and Neville Longbottom with Luna. Cho and Cedric sat near Ginny and had small talk, and soon it was a full house. Even Daphne and Blaise sat and interacted with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, even George and Angelina were surprised to see a very nice change. Needless to say, Quidditch was loved far above a Premier League match, or a cricket game. Young Lily, Hugo and Katie were amazed to see such a live match. They had a muggle television at home and saw a few Premier League games, but this was far more interesting.

Madam Hooch started the game, and a roar was heard among the stands. The houses were mixing with each other, and everyone loved to watch the best players take the air and go at each other, in a nice way. Everyone relaxed and both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor freely scored and replied to each other. At half time it was tied 50-50. Albus and Scorpius scored and assisted for Ravenclaw, while Wood's kids scored for Gryffindor. They players were easily able to dodge bludgers that came their way. The second half started like the first, and the two teams still scored and replied to each other. It would go down to whoever caught the Golden Snitch, the team will win the Cup. You cannot tell which crowd was cheering for which team, the noise was deafening. James Potter was the first to see the Golden Snitch and went after it like a wild animal. The Gryffindor seeker caught on to the reaction but was a little slow. The seeker was a female, but she was a brilliant player and seeker, and won many games and Cups for Gryffindor. They both had small interaction, and James spoke up, "Hey there, we meet again."

The female looked at James and said, "Yes, you are the best, Mr Potter, but I'm getting the snitch this time."

James laughed lightly and replied, "You are very good and quick, but not this time dear." But this was going to be Ravenclaw's match and championship, and after some pressure and trials, James Potter finally caught the snitch and landed on his back with a firm grip, not letting the snitch go. The commentator, Lee, said, "JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS THE MATCH 300-150 AND THE CHAMPIONSHIP CUP! WELL DONE JAMES AND RAVENCLAW!" Everyone cheered, and Sirius Black also cheered James, as James was also named after him. All the professors and honoured guests clapped for the Ravenclaw team as they made a lap in the air. The Gryffindor team was also cheered, as the defeated players bowed to the professors, guests and students from all the houses. There were wild celebrations as the Ravenclaw captain held the Cup for the second time in a row, and the party continued in the common room on the last night of the year.

The final day arrived, and the students had the chance to go to Hogsmead and Honeydukes. They visited George's shop. Katie and Alicia went to see George and Angelina and give them a helping hand. Katie said, "Wow that's a great shop you got there George. I always knew that you and Fred would pull off a stunt during Umbitch's lessons all those years ago, well done." They all had a good laugh and comforted George with the loss of Fred during the war. When George was promoting his new products, it was always he and Fred speaking together and finishing off sentences from each other. He really missed that, but found a soul replacement in his beautiful wife Angelina. She was not as good in joking, but supported George all the way. George was also happy for her to share loving times with Katie and Alicia, and she was happy that at times the four of them would get together and have fun times.

Young Katie was with Hugo and Lily during these times, but they too joked about how mummy and Katie and Alicia love each other. One day, young Katie said to Lily and Hugo, "You know mummy named me after her two best friends and girlfriends?"

Lily laughed and said, "Yeah we know, but do you think they had more than love between them?"

Katie said, "I'm sure of that. Mum is very open, and dad is ok with that. At least it's not with other icky guys, ewww!" They all laughed hard until they wiped away tears from their eyes. Topics like this one was not discussed often because they had great respect for each other. Lily and Hugo said their goodbyes to Uncle George and Auntie Angelina, while young Katie remained with her parents until all the students left and made their way to the Hogwarts Express back to London. Lily and Hugo were thinking about Rose and Albus, and how they were an item together. This did not spread around the school, but was known only among very good and trusted friends. Lily and Hugo could not wait to start school next year, thinking about what they will encounter and learn. They heard great stories from their cousins and were so excited and couldn't wait to go. Lily already had a favourite teacher who she was named after – professor McGonagall. She knew that Minerva is the headmistress, but will the headmistress have a favourite student?


	13. LILY GOES TO HOGWARTS

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 13 – LILY GOES TO HOGWARTS**

The summer holiday was very interesting for the Potter and Weasley families, with Albus and Rose being an item. They two of them declared that they don't want to look for anyone else, they are very happy with one another. Well, at least it runs in the family that the Potters go for redheads. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. James senior, Harry's father, married Lily senior, a redhead. Harry married Ginny, a redhead. Albus loves his cousin Rose, a redhead, and Rose loves Albus just as much.

The two of them were almost inseparable, sharing some kisses, and even learning to open their mouths when kissing. This was led by Rose, who read something about French-kissing, and was desperate to try with Albus. This was so mind blowing for both of them and they were so into it until Hugo saw them and said, "Oi, get a room!"

They laughed and Rose said, "You are so like dad, bro! He said that when he saw Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny kissing like that many years ago."

They laughed again and Albus said, "I guess it run in the family." They all laughed again, even Lily joined in with the jokes and laughs. She wanted to try and kiss, so one day, she had a private chat with Rose and asked her how it feels to be kissed.

Rose raised an eyebrow and replied, "I can't really explain dear, I need to show you, if you are ok with that?"

Lily smiled and said, "Sure I'm ok with that Rosie." The two of them came close to each other and Rose led the way and started to kiss Lily innocently on the mouth. This was a first, as she never kissed a girl before, but it was innocent and they both know that nothing will come between them.

After the kiss, Rose spoke up, "Well, that was a first time for me with girls. That was great. How was it for you?"

Lily replied, "Amazing, fantastic! You're a good kisser."

They both laughed and Rose said, "Are you nervous about Hogwarts?" Lily received her letter, along with Hugo and young Katie and they were excited but nervous at the same time.

Lily replied, "Yeah, a little bit. I speak about it with Hugo and Katie. We are also excited. I hope you and Al won't forsake us because we are firsties!"

Rose laughed and said, "Don't worry cuz, of-course we won't leave any of you behind. We will look out for all of you and help you."

Lily thanked Rose and they shared a hug and a little innocent kiss. Lily said, "What if I find a girlfriend instead of a guy?"

Rose laughed and said, "I'm not sure Lily, you need to talk to your parents."

A few days before school was about to start, the results were mailed to the students. James and Albus Potter excelled and got outstanding and exceed expectations, while Rose got all but one subject outstanding. Quickly, they sent letters to their friends asking how they did, and Scorpius did very well, Rowena did excellent and some of their other friends did pretty well. The best marks for all the students was History of Magic, Herbology and Transfiguration. Many students also excelled in Muggle Studies, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Divination. There was not one subject where any of the students failed or did poor. All the parents were delighted with the results. The Potter and Weasley children hugged each other, and Albus shared a passionate kiss with Rose in front of the parents, who just looked on and smiled. Lily was in awe after seeing the kiss and she remembered her kiss with Rose. She wondered if Hugo has any feelings towards her also? Only time will tell. The Potters shared a fantastic dinner with the Weasleys, being the last night for Lily, Hugo and young Katie before making their trip to Kings Cross the next morning. The students already bought their books and items that they required from Diagon Alley a few days before, to avoid any last day stress.

**What do you think of Rose and Lily's kiss? Good, or a bit too much?**


	14. LILY'S JOURNEY AND FIRST DAY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 14 – LILY'S JOURNEY AND FIRST DAY**

The Potters and Weasleys were at platform 9 ¾ at 10:45am, thanks to Ginny and Hermione rushing their respective children. Lily and her cousins were a little anxious, nervous bit very excited, especially when they spoke together about September 1st and going to Hogwarts. They have already been there, of-course, to see the Quidditch Cup final between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, which was a spectacular, and they cheered James and he won the game and Cup for his house. However, this will be a different trip to Hogwarts. Lily, Hugo and Katie have not been on the Hogwarts Express yet, and the trip this time will be the start of their school career. Lily at first hoped to be sorted in Gryffindor, but when she heard the shock that her brothers, and Rose were put in Ravenclaw, she changed her mind and wanted to be with her family. Hugo and Katie didn't mind which house they will be in, but Katie secretly wanted to be in Gryffindor, because she met the two Quidditch coaches who she was named after, and she loved them both, and wanted to be in the same house. However, she also wanted to be with her family.

The Hogwarts Express was ready to depart, and as the children were saying the goodbyes to the parents, all went aboard the train. The Potter and Weasley children said their goodbyes to their parents, and Lily said, to her parents, "I'm going to miss you both," and sobbed.

Ginny said, "Now dear, you were all so excited, why the change all of a sudden?"

Lily said, "I didn't know how much I will miss you."

Ginny said, "Ok dear, how about you can write to us as often as you like, and we will reply. I'm sure we will see you at school sometime this year."

After the goodbyes, Harry caught sight of Hannah and Susan, who were saying goodbye to a young girl who looked like Hannah. Harry went over to them and they ran to him and hugged him. Ginny didn't mind, she knew Hannah and Susan well, and smile at them. Hannah said, "Harry, this is my young niece, Emily."

Harry replied, "Hello Emily, you are the same age as my daughter Lily. Your auntie was a good friend of mine." Harry turned to the ladies, "See you at work." They nodded and went on their way.

Lily, Hugo and Katie all sat in a compartment chatting about the excitement of what the year will bring. They will be in first year. Albus and Rose will be in second year, and James will be in fourth year.

As the three laughed and talked, a young girl, who looked the same age, opened the door and asked, "Can I please sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Lily said, "Of-course you can. I'm Lily Potter. These are my cousins, Hugo and Katie Weasley."

At the mention of Potter, the girl's jaw dropped and said, "You're Harry Potter's daughter! Wow, I'm going to school with Potters, and Weasleys, war heroes!" Everyone laughed and then the girl introduced herself, "I'm Emily Abbott, Hannah's young niece. Your father went to school with her, Lily."

Lily smiled and said, "I know. My dad speaks highly of her. They were friends. They are both Aurors as well, with Susan Bones"

Emily said, "Yeah, my aunt speaks highly of your brothers and of Rose as well. Can we be friends too?"

Lily said, "Of-course we can." There was a bit of hand shaking, but the girls gave each other a little hug, perhaps a sign that they will stick together.

Emily spoke up after some time of silence, "So what do you think about this coming year?"

Katie said, "We don't know much, but we know that it will be full of excitement. We heard that there will be some kind of tournament, I think it's called the tri-wizard tournament, where you have three schools competing with a champion from each school. My Uncle Harry was the youngest champion of the champions. It is all in the history."

Emily was in awe of all this and said, "Yeah, I've read the history and I am very fond of Harry and his friends. I think they are known as the Golden Trio?" Everyone nodded and laughed, and quickly the four of them relaxed.

As the train stopped at Hogsmeade, a familiar voice was heard, "Firs' years, follow me!"

Lily stepped out of the carriage and said, "Hi Hagrid!"

The big, friendly giant Hagrid replied, "'Allo young Lily. Look at yer, all grown up 'an ready to start school." Following Lily came Hugo and Katie, and Hagrid said, "Ah, more Weasleys. Welcome friends."

Finally Emily Abbott came, and said, "Hello Hagrid. I'm Emily Abbott, Hannah's niece. I will start my first year too. Hannah speaks highly of you, professor and she told me to say hi to you."

Hagrid went red in the face and said, "Welcome, Miss Abbott. I see yer found friends here. Ok four students per boat!" While they were in the boat, the first year students could feel the magic around them, and the brilliant castle was a sight to see, especially in the dark. The students were fascinated and taken by the sights and stars in the sky. When the boat came onto the shore, the students followed Hagrid to the entrance of the castle, and at the Great Hall, Hagrid said, "Wait 'ere, all of yer, while I get professor Longbottom." The people stood and looked at the surroundings and were amazed. The castle was destroyed during the second war, but was quickly repaired and ready for the start of the new term a few months after everyone recovered. It was as good as before.

As the students were looking around, a tall man opened the door to the Great Hall and looked at the front row children. Lily recognised him as Neville, and said, "Hello professor Longbottom."

Neville replied, "Hello Lily, Hugo, Katie. I see you have a new friend," looking at Emily Abbott. The girl was stunned, because the children told her about Neville killing the large snake that Voldemort had, with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. She saw another war hero. Neville continued, "Ok, you all wait in a line, and when I call your names, make your way to the front. The sorting hat will put you into houses and your houses will be like your families. If you behave and make valuable contributions in class or sport, your house will earn points. If you misbehave or step out of line, your house will lose points."

Neville went back in and started to call out names. The first name he called, "EMILY ABBOTT?"

The girl stepped up and Neville placed the hat on her head. After a few seconds, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered for the new Abbott girl, and they knew Hannah and will treat her young niece and look after her very well. Emily's friends were a little upset, but after all, who said you can make friends with only those in your house? A few other students were placed into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

The next name was called, "LILY POTTER!"

All eyes were on the girl that looked like Harry's mother, as they all saw a picture in the history. She was an exact copy. When she made her way to the hat, she spoke, "Hello sir, I know that my father and brothers spoke with you about their choice of houses."

The hat replied, "Yes, another Potter. You will excel and do very well, like your father and brothers. You certainly have the qualities of all the houses, except Slytherin. Would you like to be with your family?"

Lily replied, "Yes please, sir. Thank you."

The hat said, Ok, better be, "RAVENCLAW!" As you can imagine, the Ravenclaw table cheered loud for the youngest Potter. She sat near her brothers and Rose, who all congratulated her. Hugo and Katie were also sorted into Ravenclaw. The other Katie and Alicia were a bit disappointed but they soon got over it, and still loved the young girl that was named after them.

Professor McGonagall went up to make her speech. "Welcome students, especially first years. Another year has begun. Firstly, I need to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out-of-bounds. The third floor corridor is also out-of-bounds. We have retained our professors from the previous years, which is a very good result. The other announcement is that instead of Quidditch this year, Hogwarts will host the tri-wizard tournament. There will be three school competing, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and there will be one representative for each school. The judges will be Mr Barty Crouch, and two others who were champions at the previous tournament. One is from Durmstrang and plays professional Quidditch for his country. The third judge is an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Further information will be announced in the next few days. Let the feast begin."

After the meal, Katie Weasley made her way to see Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. When she saw them discussing among themselves, she said, "Hi Auntie Katie, hi Auntie Alicia!"

The two Quidditch coaches beamed at the young girl and said in unison, "Hi Katie!"

The young girl thought it was funny that they spoke together. She laughed and said, "Mother tells me that dad and his twin, Fred, used to speak together too, and they were good at it." They all laughed. Katie and Alicia refrained from hugging the young girl because some students, and the professors were in the hall and they didn't want to raise any suspicion. They saw her at the Quidditch final and hugged her, but that was a different occasion. The young girl continued, "I almost forgot, mother told me to say hi to you two, and that she loves you both."

Alicia smiled and said, "We love her too, and we love you also, Katie Alicia Weasley!" They all laughed and spoke for a little while.

The young girl said, "Well, I think I have to go back to the common room. Pity it's not Gryffindor, but I'm sure we will see each other more." Katie and Alicia bid the young girl a good night, and Katie went back. She noticed Emily Abbott, and gave her a nice smile, and the Hufflepuff girl returned the smile.

**P.S. I know in other stories that Emily is Hannah's sister, but again, I decided to twist the plot.**


	15. THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

Disclaimer: As usual. I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 15 – THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT NEXT GENERATION**

In the next weeks, there were more announcements about the Tri-wizard Tournament. Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Attention students! Welcome to the Tri-wizard Tournament. Please also welcome the guests from the other two schools; from Beauxbatons we have Fleur Delacour-Weasley, a previous champion, followed by the lovely ladies from France. From Durmstrang we have Viktor Krum, another previous champion followed by the young men from various parts of Europe." Everyone cheered the guests as they came to the Great Hall. McGonagall continued, "Now we have the three judges. Please welcome Mr Bartemius Crouch." There was another judge, a female who was unknown. McGonagall continued, "And finally, please welcome a very important judge. He is head Auror at the Ministry of Magic and was the youngest champion of the champions in the previous tournament. In this very special occasion, I would like to introduce Mr Harry James Potter!" The noise in the Great Hall was deafening, especially the Ravenclaw table, led by the Potter and Weasley sons and daughters as Harry entered with Kingsley and some officials from the Ministry at his sides. Harry saw his children at the Ravenclaw table and waved at them. James was stunned because he didn't know that his dad was one of the judges. Harry did very well to cover up.

Bartemius Crouch came up and said, "Attention please! After consulting with our other judges, we have come to the conclusion that no student under the age of 16 is permitted to put their name in the Goblet of Fire, for your own safety. We have known someone to die in the previous tournament, which was a disaster. Now, as this may not happen again, for your own safety, please, no one under 16 years old is able to put their name. Once you are chosen, you stand alone." Everyone younger than 16 years groaned, but were silenced.

McGonagall said, "Ok, you all have until midnight to put your names in, but be wise and careful, do not go in lightly. Once you are chosen, there is no turning back." As much as James wanted to be chosen, he knew that he is not able to be a champion, at least not until after 3 years or so. He couldn't even ask anyone older than him to do the task. The whole school knew about how Mr Crouch's son put Harry's name in the Goblet all those years ago, and how Harry came on top and faced Voldemort bravely, thanks to the wonderful history lessons from professor Daphne Greengrass.

After the people put their names in the Goblet, the headmistress called the Cup and announced the champions from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and the two, one female and the other a young man, who was Viktor Krum's son (yes, he is 18 years old). Then McGonagall drew her hand to the Goblet and said, "Now for the champion of Hogwarts." As the paper came flying, she was shaking when she read, "JAMES POTTER!"

Harry rose up all of a sudden and said, "It can't be!"

James was trembling when he made his way and said, "Dad, you know I didn't put my name there. I joke about lots of things, but not when it is a matter of life and death." The whole school heard James speaking, and were sorry for the boy. Lily started to cry, and his girlfriend Michelle had tears welling up in her eyes. Cho Chang was afraid and cried also for James and his father, but Al, Rose, Katie and Hugo consoled Lily and James' girlfriend.

Harry finally said, "Look, this happened to me years ago, and some of you know what happened. I WILL NOT LET MY SON COMPETE! TO HELL WITH ALL THE RULES!"

At this, the ground shook, and McGonagall said, "Bilmey Harry, you used wandless magic! Not many people can do that."

Harry said, "I can't explain, but maybe when I am angry, these things happen. I blew up Vernon's sister one day, you know?"

She laughed and said, "Yes, that was pretty funny, looking back at the incident. But who could have put James' name in the Goblet?"

Harry replied, "I don't know, Minerva, but someone out there despises me. That person probably escaped from Azkaban. It is also a very powerful person, so I doubt that it was Umbridge or Cornelius Fudge. They wouldn't know how to escape. The Malfoys have changed, so they wouldn't do it, and remember that they are still unable to use their magic. This leaves us with one person. BARTY CROUCH! Junior!"

They gasped at that and Mr Crouch said, "Are you sure Harry? He is in Azkaban."

Harry replied, "Well he escaped once, using polyjuice potion. There's nothing to stop him from escaping a second time! I AM STILL NOT LETTING MY SON COMPETE!"

Barty said, "Harry, you know the rules are absolute."

Harry said, "TO HELL WITH THE RULES! I am head Auror! I DEFEATED VOLDEMORT, SO I CAN HAVE THE RULES CHANGED! Sorry for all the yelling, but I have to protect my son. Everyone be on the lookout for a suspicious person."

After the conversations, a 17 year old Slytherin student, approached the judges, "If I may sirs, maybe I could take the place of James Potter and compete in the tournament. Should I win, I will share the credit with young Mr Potter. We felt sorry that this happened again, only last time, no one felt sorry for Harry Potter, but we have all changed, especially Slytherin."

Harry and Mr Crouch exchanged looks and asked James, "Do you want to compete in the tournament?"

James replied, "I'm not ready for this yet dad, Mr Crouch. Can this young man take my place?" After a brief and rather heated consultation, there was an agreement that the young Slytherin student would take the place of James Potter. Harry and James both thanked him very much, and he graciously bowed, and the school applauded the new champion.

During the next few days, the Malfoys came to see the first task, which, of-course was dragons. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa sat near Harry and said, "We felt sorry that we heard someone pulled it out of his arse to put James' name in the Goblet. We think we know who that person is. It is not Crouch Junior. He is very securely guarded. There is a person who despises you. He works at the Ministry of Magic as a spy for Tom Riddle."

Harry said, "Ok well it's not Umbridge, obviously because she is a female and is in Azkaban. It's not Fudge because he too is in prison. Mafalda Hopkirk!"

Narcissa laughed and said, "That's silly Harry, even she is not so powerful. We know she is not fond of you, but it is not her. The person is a Death Eater but disguises himself very well."

Harry took some time to think and said out loud, "YAXLEY! I'm going to get that arsehole!"

The Malfoys laughed and Lucius said, "That's right, we know it was him. He told us how much he hates you and how much he wants to make your kids suffer for the defeat of Tom Riddle." Harry thanked Lucius and Narcissa and said, "When I get my hands on him, he will spend a very long time in Azkaban and get buggered by the Dementors!" The dragon task was over, and the three champions completed the task as good as each other, so they were level on points.

The second task was not in the Black Lake, but it was in the Chamber of Secrets. There was no monster there, but three people were there and the three champions had to search the chamber and the first one to come out with the 'captive' will win the task. It was discussed that James would be one of the three who would be put in the chamber. The other two were from Hufflepuff and one female from Beauxbatons. They were in different places. Harry kept a very close eye on who entered the chamber, as he wanted to capture Yaxley. As the task began, the three champions went into the chamber, and the Slytherin student will be the one to 'rescue' James Potter. Harry followed at a distant, and saw a person from a far off, and heard a scream from James and the Slytherin student. Harry ran and before any action happened, held out his wand to someone strange looking and said, "STUPEFY!" The person went down, and Harry called McGonagall and the other judges and said, "Do any of you know who this person is?"

They were dumbfounded and said, "We don't know."

Harry saw a bottle in the wizard's pocket, and when he came to, he started to struggle. Harry stopped him and said, "Who are you?"

He said, "Someone who really despises you, POTTER!"

He said, "You need to come with me to the Ministry, Yaxley! You have a lot to answer for, and we don't take Death Eaters in disguise very lightly. You are the one who put my son's name in the Goblet of Fire."

Yaxley was startled and said, "Very good Potter! The Chosen One always gets what he wants, even by not letting his son compete in the tournament!"

Harry said, "Why did you foolishly put my son's name in the Goblet? Didn't you think that you would be caught? Don't you learn from history?" Yaxley struggled and Harry said, "Don't make it any worse for you. I defeated Voldemort, and will not let any of his followers escape! I am head Auror at the Ministry, and you will face Court over attempted murder and death eater activities." Once the task finished, the Slytherin student was declared the winner, and Hogwarts cheered the young person's bravery.

At the Ministry, Yaxley arrived for questioning and the judgment. After two hours of questioning, he admitted to all the charges against him, gave names of other death eaters and followers of Voldemort, and was sentenced to life in Azkaban, under very heavy Dementor security, after receiving the Dementors' kiss. Harry spoke to Draco and told him what happened, and they both searched names of all of Voldemort's followers who escaped. It will be difficult to track them all down, but that was their job.

Harry returned to Hogwarts, this time with Ginny by his side. Ron also went with Hermione to see the third and final task, which was days away. Everyone consoled James after the events of the second task, even Scorpius was friendly to him and told him not to worry, that his father wanted his safety. James' girlfriend, siblings and cousins also comforted him. Michelle was very glad that James chose not to compete in the tournament. The third task, however, was postponed until after Christmas. During the break, Harry and Ginny wanted to spend the time with family, and Harry had to catch up with his aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley.


	16. MUGGLE LONDON IS PRETTY GOOD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 16 – MUGGLE LONDON IS PRETTY GOOD**

The Christmas break came all too soon, and the Potters and Weasleys were very eager to spend the time away from Hogwarts. Albus wanted to spend as much time as possible with Rose, getting closer and closer together, only not very intimate, not just yet. The families knew of the love between Al and Rose, and both sides gave their blessings already, which amused the two cousins. Lily was interested in Scorpius Malfoy, and was wandering how her parents would react to the situation. She and Hugo still had a strong friendship and family relationship, but didn't want to go any further with him, like Al and Rose. Katie Weasley was interested in young Emily Abbott, Hannah's niece. She already knew that Hannah and Susan Bones were in an intimate relationship, and wanted to see if she can go further with Emily. She knew that Hannah would not mind at all, if it didn't work out with any male. Hugo was interested in one of the Slytherin girls, Daphne Davis, who was in her second year. They went out a few times and liked each other, but he wondered what his dad's reaction would be because the girl is in Slytherin house. Meanwhile, the relationships that were blossoming were that of James Potter and Michelle Chang-Diggory, and also Albus Potter and Rose Weasley.

The weekend came, and Harry thought that he would like to take his family to see an English Premier League match in muggle London. Ginny had already seen a match on their muggle TV, and Lily and Hugo also saw a few games before their time to go to school. They were quite interested and were keen to see a live match at a stadium. Harry phoned (yes, phoned) Ron and Hermione and said, "Hey 'Mione, how would you, Ron and the kids like to go to a stadium and see a Premier League match?"

Hermione said, "Harry, we would love to see a Premier League game. You pick a game that we can all go to."

Harry overheard Ron asking, "What's a Premier League game?" Harry laughed and hung up. He owled George and Angelina and asked them. They were confused, so Harry quickly explained it to them and they agreed to go to a game. So they all met at Harry's place. The people present were: Harry and Ginny with their kids, Ron and Hermione with their kids, and George and Angelina with young Katie.

Harry wanted to see Dudley first, so since it was a Saturday morning, the matches don't start until around lunchtime. When Harry arrived at Privet Drive, he took only Ginny with him, and knocked on the door. When Dudley answered, he was surprised and said, "Hi Harry, come in." After small talk, Dudley's wife was working, and Harry asked if he would be interested in watching a Premier League match. Dudley replied, "Sure mate, I'm up for it."

Harry said, "Ok, let's go to Stamford Bridge, there's a Chelsea v West Ham United game on at lunchtime, it's the early match. One of my school mates supports West Ham, so we thought it would be worthwhile to check them out. My family are close by, and we're ready to leave." With that, Dudley went with Harry and saw his wife and kids, and Ron and Hermione with their kids, and he also saw George and his wife with their daughter. Harry said, "Ok gang, we got tickets to go see Chelsea v West Ham at Stamford Bridge. I think Dean supports West Ham, is that right, 'Mione?"

Hermione said, "Yes that's right. Ok, let us go then."

Ron asked how they were getting there, and Harry said, "We take the underground."

Ron asked, "What's underground?"

Dudley laughed along with Harry, and Hermione said, "It's a form of muggle transport. You will see." Ron, George and Angelina were amused once they arrived at the underground, and the kids were astonished at such a transport system.

Ron said to Hermione, "I can get used to this form of transport dear." She chuckled.

Once the group arrived at Stamford Bridge, there were lots of people, fans and some West Ham supporters were there. Harry said to Hermione, "I wonder if Dean is here, wearing a West Ham shirt?"

Hermione laughed and said, "I doubt it Harry, he's probably stuck with preparation for teaching after the break." They all sat together to watch the football match, and even the kids loved it. Ron had no idea what was going on, with the fans yelling at the referee and all the action, so Hermione and Dudley explained everything to him, or at least they tried.

Al and Rose snuggled up together, holding hands and cuddling up, because it was a pretty cold day. Dudley found that amusing and turned to Harry and said, "Harry, these two are cousins, right?"

Harry replied, "Yeah mate. They both love each other and don't mind that they are cousins. We don't mind that either, neither does Ron or Hermione. They have all our blessings."

Dudley said, "Oh, ok mate. Well there's no law against cousins. If they are cool with it and have no problem, then that's fantastic."

As the match was progressing Harry said, "Man, Dean must be supporting a shit team, Chelsea's killing them."

Ginny yelled, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Watch your language in front of the kids!" Everyone laughed, even the kids, and even Ginny cracked up after her scolding of Harry.

As some of the crowd heard Harry Potter, they turned and all said, "Wow, I can't believe Harry Potter is at a football match! We saw all your movies, you guys kick arse!" They all laughed but didn't want to create a scene and left them in peace. Needless to say, Chelsea won the game 5-0 and the blue team supporters were ecstatic.

As Ron looked on with an open mouth, the kids all chorused, "We love Chelsea!" Everyone laughed, and the supporters around them thought that was so cute. Most of them were female supporters, but a few friendly males were also present.

After the match, Dudley took the gang to see some sights in London and tried to explain to them the history behind all the attractions. Ron was fascinated, and boy did he have some stories to tell his parents. Arthur Weasley was always interested in muggle things, and that was part of his job before he became deputy minister to Kingsley. Hermione also explained things about museums, famous streets and parks, and the group was very interested. Ginny saw muggle London in a different light, and the kids really enjoyed everything that London offered. James finally said, "Well, at least muggles are well off. They have done quite well." The other kids laughed and Al and Rose were still holding hands and cuddling up together. It is just so cute to see the two of them together.

After the sightseeing, they decided to have a bit of afternoon tea in Central London. Hermione took them along Shaftesbury Avenue, the place they went to in the last movie, which was familiar to Harry and Ron. After relaxing and a bit of chatting with Dudley, it was getting dark, so the gang made their way to Privet Drive. Dudley said, "How about you all come to my place. I'm sure my wife would love to see you all."

Harry said, "Sure mate, if that's ok with her."

Dudley replied, "Of-course it's ok. She is keen to see you all."

During the dinner at Dudley's place, Dudley's wife was fascinated about the magical world, and asked lots of questions about magic, witches and wizards, schooling, and everything she can possibly think of. The kids tried to answer, and any questions they were unable to give an answer to, their parents helped, and Dudley's wife had her jaw open the whole time. She obviously heard about the great Harry Potter and his friends, the professors, Voldemort's rise and fall, and everything else during the years of Harry. Dudley told her, of-course, how Harry triumphed not once, but many times during his school years, and shared the pains and victories with his friends, Ron and Hermione. All too soon, it was time to leave and for the kids to go back to Hogwarts for the second half of the school year.

On the last night of the break, Al and Rose snuggled together in the Potter living room, while Lily and Hugo looked on with smiles and eyes wide open as the cousins showed affection by kissing each other passionately. After speaking for a while, with James present, Hugo said that he was interested in a Slytherin girl, Daphne Davis (Tracey's daughter). Everyone looked at him and James said, "What? A Slytherin girl, of all the girls?"

Hugo replied, "James, Slytherin is reformed now, and have nothing to do with evil. Can't you give it a rest? You're like my father!"

Everyone laughed and Rose agreed. She said, "Hugo, I will support you in whatever decision you make. Does she like you too?"

Hugo replied, "Thanks sis, and yeah, she likes me. We kissed a few times." The others were stunned, and everyone laughed again.

Al turned to Lily, "So sis, are you interested in anyone?"

Lily was stunned, but recovered and said, "What if it's a girl?" with a huge grin on her face.

Everyone was shocked including James, who said, "Lily Potter! We never knew you have it for girls! But that's hot!"

Lily laughed and said, "Actually, I don't have a girlfriend. Just because I may like a girl it doesn't mean that I'm a lesbian. There are girls who like girls and guys as well. I'm sure we all know that Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, the two female founders of our school, were lovers and left a charm before they finished so that girls can feel free to like and explore each other. I still don't know who I am interested in, and it takes time."

The others nodded and agreed and James said, "Whatever you want sis, guy or girl, we won't judge. After all, as you say, Helga and Rowena were lovers. We don't know if they married, but no one judged them."

After they all retired and went to sleep, Al said to Lily, "Hey sis, if you come to like a girl, you know that you need to tell mum and dad. I'm sure they won't judge. I'll be there for you." Lily thanked her brother with a hug.


	17. THE THIRD TASK

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 17 – THE THIRD TASK**

A few weeks into the second half of the school year saw the third task of the Tri-wizard Tournament drawing close. James wished that he was old enough to compete and win the whole thing, but he had so much to live for. He was sad when he saw Lily and his girlfriend Michelle crying after his name was called, because he was too young to compete in the event.

Relationships were flowing and people showed affection freely. The school knew that Al and Rose were an item, and the professors thought that was cute, being cousins they took it further. Of-course no one had anything against that.

Scorpius Malfoy was with Astoria Greengrass. The two families had a history of great friendship, so the next generation children thought it better to go further and have an interest in each other. Daphne, the head of Slytherin and history professor, was pretty happy with her daughter and Scorpius together, and his parents were glad that they found each other. They enjoyed each other's company a lot during the break, and their relationship blossomed. They just snogged, sometimes kissed passionately and groping each other, but that was all.

James and Michelle Chang-Diggory were going at it steadily. Michelle has her mother's features, which is what James loved in her. They were also passionate lovers, and being a little older than the rest, explored each other and made love to each other. Michelle used a safety spell that her mother taught her, which came in very handy.

Katie Weasley was interested in the Hufflepuff girl, Emily Abbott, Hannah's young niece. Likewise, Emily really liked Katie and would spend time with her. They were seen one day holding hands and cuddling up to each other, and the other people thought that was pretty cute. They even kissed passionately and felt each other, so people thought they were an item. Katie said, "Well Emily, looks like Helga's gift came to great use." Emily blushed and Katie told her about Helga and Rowena, the two female founders of Hogwarts, being lovers and leaving a charm. They both laughed and were often found together, arms on each other's chests, and in various ways that meant more than just friends. They didn't mind being seen.

Hugo was interested in Daphne Davis, the Slytherin girl, daughter of Tracey, who was Daphne's best friend. I think Tracey named her daughter after her best friend, because she and Daphne flirted and made out together a few times before they both settled and got married.

Lily Potter was still confused so she is still waiting for the right guy, or girl. In the meantime, she enjoys the company of her friends and relatives, and she really loves the Transfiguration class, taught by her godmother Minerva McGonagall. Her second name was based on the name of the headmistress and everyone thought that it was so cute.

The third task finally came, which involved a series of duelling with each other, and the judges of the Tournament were present – Bartemius Crouch, the female judge and Harry Potter. Yes, Harry aparated to Hogwarts with Ginny, and Ron and Hermione decided to go and see the final task. George closed his shop and took Angelina, and Draco and Pansy were there as well, cheering for the Slytherin student. The scores were very tight, so tight that whoever comes on top in this task will win the Tournament. Still, Harry Potter was the youngest champion of the champions, so the winner here would be at least 17 years old. Harry Potter was honoured to explain the third task to the champions and said, "Come close champions. This task does not have dangers from outside. The enemy will be within yourselves. In other words, you will be your enemy. This task is different, and you will duel against each other, disarming opponents and shielding from your opponents. You will not use any curses. Anyone found suspicious of an intention to use a particular curse will forfeit the tournament. The last person standing will win the Tri-wizard Cup. Good luck, champions."

The first duel was between the champion of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. After a series of disarming and shielding spells, the Hogwarts champion, the Slytherin student who took James Potter's place, won the first duel by a slim margin. The second duel was between the champion of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, Viktor Krum Jnr. After another series of spells, charms and disarming, Krum Jnr won the contest after about 15 minutes. The third duel was between the Slytherin student and Krum Jnr. However, in this contest, Krum Jnr won by a small margin, which set up a thrilling finale between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. The final lasted about one hour and a couple of rounds, and both contestants were pretty tired by then. However, the Slytherin student disarmed Krum's wand, and the moment Krum lost his wand, the Slytherin student was declared the champion of the champions. The duelling was a fair one, and no curses or cheating was involved after a thorough investigation. Krum was very talented, but still had a lot to learn, and congratulated the champion. What was most amazing is that a Slytherin student won the Tri-wizard Cup without cheating, which proved that Slytherin has changed for the better. Cheers across all the houses at Hogwarts went for their bright student, and the other schools congratulated the Hogwarts champion and 1,000 Galleons were awarded to the champion.

Examinations were still on for all classes, which the students did very well much to the surprise of all the professors. The students proved that they were not only interested in the Tri-wizard tournament, but they paid attention to their academic achievements and future careers. Again, Rose got outstanding in all of her subjects except for one, which she got exceeded expectation. Albus got all outstanding for the first time ever, and James and Lily did very well. Scorpius did extremely well, much to the delights of the professors, his parents and his friends and fellow students, and he did not cheat or buy his results. Most of the Slytheins did very well, the Ravenclaw students lived up to their motto for being very bright and smart, and all the students there got outstanding result in many subjects. In fact, no one at Hogwarts failed any subject this year, much to the delight of the professors. No one was struggling in anything, and all students paid attention in classes and did very well.

**P.S. I decided to make young Katie and Emily lovers. I know they're like 13 years old, but it's just a fantasy. After all, this is fanfiction. **


	18. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review. Thanks.

**CHAPTER 18 – EPILOGUE**

I think it is time to wrap things up here. I could go on and on, but I feel the need to finish at this point and let you know what happened after the next generation children finished school.

Firstly, Harry Potter became the Minister for Magic, because Kingsley retired and mentioned at the Ministry that Harry was the best candidate, and everyone, including Draco Malfoy supported that. Needless to say, Harry became the youngest Minister that the Ministry has ever had, or seen. He also did his Auror job and captured the last remaining dark wizards that no Minister or Auror has ever captured. He was also the youngest and brightest Minister in the whole world, compared to the other Ministers across the magical world. Ginny was by Harry's side at the Ministry, his right hand woman, and his beloved wife. Ginny was the undersecretary, taking over the job of Delores Umbridge.

Draco Malfoy became the head Auror at the Ministry, thanks to Harry's recommendation and no one disagreed. The Ministry gave every opportunity for Malfoy to prove his change, and Draco did not disappoint. His wife Pansy still had her job at the Ministry, and the two of them were very well off, and re-furbished the Malfoy Manor much to their delight. Lucius passed away due to heart problems and constant horror of his dark past. He was a respected person after his change and sentence. Narcissa grieved for a while, but resumed her casual job, and she is still well off with heaps of gold in her vault at Gringotts, and is staying at the Black house with her cousin Sirius Black, and Andromeda Black-Tonks.

Ron is still head of the Muggle department at the Ministry, and he has taken a liking to Muggle devices. He has a car and loves driving it around, taking Hermione and the kids out regularly. He also has a mobile, computer and laptop, much to Hermione's delight. She teaches her children about Muggle devices. Hermione owns a bookshop in Muggle London (Central) and loves every moment of it. She and Ron are both very well off.

Neville, Luna, Cho, and their other former students are still in their same jobs, and they all meet up once in a while to catch up with each other.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott spearheaded the Auror department as well, and they were still together and very much into each other. Susan was brighter than her aunt Amelia, much to her aunt's delight.

George and Angelina still work together at the joke shop in Hogsmeade and George employed a few people to spearhead the shop in Diagon Alley. The shop was a great success and gave George and his wife more than enough to live on. Angelina still contacts her girlfriends, Katie and Alicia, and they still get together for times of pleasure and love making, and George is still very happy with that.

Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet are still deeply in love with each other and live together. They are in Hogwarts and are the professors in Flying, taking over from Marcus Flint, who now writes for the Daily Prophet. They both still coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team and are the heart and soul of Gryffindor house.

Neville Longbottom became the Headmaster at Hogwarts after McGonagall retired. He was the finest youngest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. Seamus Finnegan is his deputy. Parvati Patil is head of Gryffindor, but Neville still teaches Herbology.

Arthur and Molly Weasley are retired now and advanced in age, but still look very healthy and bright. Arthur still devotes his time with Muggle devices and even teaches Molly how to use them. They have an advanced telephone system at the Burrow, and also a computer system with wireless internet, provided by the Ministry of Magic. Bill and Fleur still work and are well off, and Percy works at Gringotts. Charlie is still in Romania working with dragons, and he married a beautiful Romanian lady and has very nice kids.

Harry's cousin, Dudley married and bought the company that his father worked for. He won the lottery and was very well off. He works as the head of the department of that company and is loved and respected by his peers. They don't know that Dudley owns it and receives a big amount of rent every month, more than his usual salary. His wife owns a restaurant in London but doesn't work full time there. In fact, no one knows that Dudley won the lottery and owns the company, except for Harry (Dudley told him), Petunia, and of-course, his wife. Petunia still lives at Privet Drive, and Dudley and his wife live around the corner, thanks to the previous home owner selling the house.

After all the children finished their seven years at Hogwarts, decisions needed to be made. Most of the Potter and Weasley clan knew what they wanted to do in their future. Relationships got to a peak, where the children (now teens, 18, some 19 and 20) were due to marry their school lovers. Albus and Rose got married at the Burrow after some passionate lovemaking and interactions between themselves, much to everyone's delight. A few people thought that it was weird marrying cousins, but there is no law against that. The Malfoys were invited as well, and Scorpius congratulated his friend from school. Albus became an Auror, and Susan Bones gave him all the training that he needed to be one of the finest Aurors the Ministry has ever seen. Rose works at the Ministry, in fact, she is also an Auror, and Hannah gave her the training. Al and Rose work side by side, love each other dearly, and plan to have kids in the future.

James Potter married Michelle Chang-Diggory, much to the delight of Michelle's parents. James became seeker for the Harpies senior Quidditch team, and was the best seeker the team has ever seen. He also made the England squad and was the finest seeker in the world, during which time England won two Quidditch World Cups in a row. The Potter and Weasley families cheered for James during the matches, and saw the best England squad there has ever been in centuries. Harry was delighted to introduce the Quidditch matches as he is the Minister for Magic. The matches were so exciting that James played against Krum's son a few times when England played against Bulgaria, and only once Krum Jnr came on top, but James got the better of Krum when it counted the most. After his peak time, James started to write articles for Quidditch matches in the Daily Prophet and Quibbler, and even commentated for a few games at Hogwarts and some league matches, but still devotes his time to his lovely wife. Michelle works at the Ministry in the department of magical creatures, and loves to study these beautiful creatures and what they do and what they live on.

Scorpius married Astoria Greengrass at the Malfoy Manor, much to the delights of the Malfoy and Greengrass families. The two families had a long history of great friendship, and the next generation children decided to consummate the friendship further into a marriage relationship. Daphne Greengrass, who is still head of Slytherin and teaches History of Magic, gave her blessings, and Narcissa was so delighted with the marriage. Draco and Pansy were also delighted and gave their blessings. Scorpius decided to own a shop in Diagon Alley, to take over from Ollivander who himself announced his retirement. He had no issues with Scorpius to take over, so he bought the wand shop and is very well off. His wife helps him too. They also visit George and Angelina whenever they are working at Diagon Alley and the four of them have lunch together occasionally.

Hugo told his parents that he and Daphne Davis are interested in each other. Hermione was keen to give her blessings. Ron was still a little perplexed about the Slytherin issue, but Hermione put him at ease. This will be the first time that a Weasley became involved very deep with a Slytherin. The fact that the girl's parents had nothing to do with the Death Eaters and the pureblood nonsense seemed to put Ron at ease and confort. Maybe the Davis family was good. Even the Davis girl's parents were glad that she was involved with a Weasley. They didn't show any contempt towards anyone at all, well, except for Voldemort and his followers. The Davis family was in hiding during that second war, and Tracey, their daughter, was very best friends with Daphne Greengrass, and neither was Daphne involved with the Death Eater saga. After a few years, Hugo and Daphne Davis (Tracey's daughter) married and had good jobs in the Ministry. Hugo writes for the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, and he does not twist stories, but sticks with the truth, which everyone appreciates.

Lily Potter still hasn't found anyone yet, but she and her cousin Katie Weasley (George's daughter) both now own Madam Malkin's robes shop, and devote their time in running the store and helping the students buy their robes. With the help of their parents, they bought the store, and Madam Malkin was so grateful because now she can retire in peace. Lily and Katie fool a bit with each other and play with each other until they settle down. They too did extremely well at school, but had no desire to work at the Ministry. They wanted something more exiting, so they found the opportunity to approach Madam Malkin and buy the shop and run it themselves. They make lots of money and are also well off. Katie catches up with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet from time to time, but all they do is a little kissing. Katie and Alicia commented on how the girl has grown and become beautiful, and the girl blushed and beamed at the compliments. Katie was still interested in Emily Abbott, and they too got together for some love making, and Katie wanted to introduce Emily to Lily, and the three of them got together for some fun and games.

All of the students who finished their school years advanced in their work life and were well off, and earned their rewards. Life was very good and peaceful.

THE END


End file.
